La princesa de Capsule Corp
by Maria de las Mareas
Summary: ¿Acaso él...? Ni siquiera pudo terminar de formular la pregunta... una carcajada brotó de sus labios, ante lo ilógico de su suposición, tenía que irse a la cama, empezaba a pensar cosas sin sentido, negó con la cabeza... Por favor...
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos propiedad de Akira Toriyama. **

**La princesa de Capsule Corp. **

La aeronave se detuvo con suavidad frente a la entrada en amarillo y azul de Capsule Corp., la joven de cabellos celestes miró discretamente por la ventana, el edificio de peculiar estructura estaba casi a oscuras, a excepción de una pequeña y tenue luz que se filtraba a través de una ventana, sonrió divertida.

_Algunas cosas, definitivamente nunca cambiaban. _

La joven heredera desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, mientras miraba de reojo a su acompañante; un muchacho alto y bien parecido le regresaba la mirada con una sonrisa de lado que se postraba en sus labios finos, recargó de forma galante su ejercitado brazo en el asiento del copiloto, Bra alzó las cejas.

_-Por favor... _

Con actitud petulante, la joven lanzó un dramático bostezo, mientras con un cabeceo señaló la puerta de la aeronave al tiempo que se cruzaba en brazos y tamborileaba sus dedos dejando bien el claro, (por si aún no lo había notado), que no le gustaba que la hicieran esperar.

El muchacho parpadeó un par de veces y Bra, volvió a cabecear señalando su puerta, solo entonces el chico comprendió, desabrochó con rapidez su cinturón de seguridad, e intentando salir presuroso abrió la puerta de su lado, para abrir como correspondía, la de su acompañante como haría un buen caballero que se preste de serlo, pero apenas había puesto un pie debajo del vehículo, la puerta del copiloto, ya se cerraba con un portazo.

-Demonios –Masculló él, que luchando por no correr, rodeó el vehículo para alcanzar a la joven, que en ése momento tecleaba a una velocidad sorprendente el código de seguridad de la puerta principal -¡Bra!

La fémina se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y con una elegancia casi etérea se volvió hacia él; _Sato Nioi_, compañero de clases, sus ojos se afilaron como cuchillos; era el chico más apuesto de toda la Universidad; pertenecía a una importante fraternidad, se rumoraba podía llegar a ser presidente de la clase en las próximas elecciones, además físicamente no era en lo absoluto feo; alto, moreno, ojos dorados, mariscal de campo, aunque no podía compararse económicamente con los bienes de su familia, no era propiamente de pobre, cualquier chica hubiera estado encantada de salir con él, era el chico perfecto y sin embargo...

Bra sonrió encantadoramente mientras separaba uno de sus mechones azules y lo echaba detrás de una oreja con coquetería.

-Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa. –Sus labios delineados en un perfecto rosa nacarado, depositaron un beso frío en una de sus mejillas.

-No fue nada... yo... la pase estupendamente –habló el joven atropelladamente: –Me preguntaba si...

La sonrisa de la _semisaiya_ se extendió y sin más preámbulos le cortó al tiempo que digitaba el último número del código de seguridad de la puerta.

-Yo te llamo. –Respondió ella en un tono amable, que no obligaba a nada, antes de perderse tras la puerta de cristalahumado, dejando atrás al muchacho moreno de ojos dorados, que mirando su reflejo en la puerta de entrada, masculló apesadumbrado:

-Pero... ni siquiera te di mi número...

**0000000**

Bra negó con la cabeza mientras se descalzaba en la entrada y entraba a su hogar con los zapatos en mano y un muy mal sabor de boca:

_¡Por Kamisama!, ¡¿que estaba mal con ella?!_

Había salido con el chico más popular de toda la escuela; se supo fue la comidilla de los chismes por semanas, la chica más hermosa del instituto con el mejor parecido, la pareja perfecta, muchas de sus compañeras de clases (por no decir todas) hubieran dado lo que fuera, si él las hubiera mirado siquiera, pero ella por supuesto fue la afortunada, la grande y única Bra Brief, se había llevado el mayor premio ¿y qué hacía? Lo trataba con indiferencia, con arrogancia, lo despachaba como si fuera poco menos que basura en el umbral de la casa, con actitud déspota que no tenía nada que pedirle a la de su padre, sonrió con sorna, mientras sus ojos se apagaban con desenfado.

_Estaba cansada, muy cansada... _

Cansada de recibir invitaciones de tipos sosos como esos, que consideraban salir con ella, más que un placer, un reto; era hermosa y rica inalcanzable para la mayoría, podía darse el lujo de rechazar cualquier invitación, como había hecho en más de una ocasión, a muy pocos les brindaba el placer de su compañía, solo aceptaba aquellos a los que le otorgaba el beneficio de la duda, quería descubrir por ella misma si ellos podían llegar a ser los indicados.

Sin embargo una nueva desilusión fue ésa noche, igual que lo habían sido con todos aquellos con los que había salido antes; aburridos, presuntuosos, arrogantes, insípidos, citas superfluas que le hacían regresar a casa con un dolor de cabeza, sabía que ni siquiera valía la pena preguntarse si esos hombres alguna vez podrían llegar a ser los indicados, si acaso ellos podrían llegar a entender:

_¿Aceptara su parte saiyan, con la misma facilidad que aceptaban la terrestre llena de belleza y riqueza?_

_¿Aceptara que ella (frágil y delicada) de enfadarse, poseía la fuerza suficiente como para romperle un hueso? _

_¿O que no necesitaba el jet más rápido de la corporación para llegar siempre antes que nadie a clases?_

_¿O que la cena de tres tiempos de ésa noche era insuficiente para cubrir el apetito voraz, que desgraciadamente le había conferido su herencia de familia guerrera?_

Negó con la cabeza...

Vio en sus ojos avaros y en su sonrisa arrogante la respuesta que no quería escuchar:

_No, la princesa de Capsule Corp. era un trofeo demasiado simple, que no valía la pena tratar de entender. _

Había visto como la miraban en la escuela, (y en cualquier otro lugar fuera de su círculo de más allegados amigos) en más de alguna ocasión había escuchado los comentarios insidiosos: Bra Brief, la boba chica rica y bonita, que se gastaba la fortuna de la familia en compras extravagantes.

_¡Ja... si supieran!_

Claro que disfrutaba ir de compras, ¡absolutamente! Claro que disfrutaba ser hermosa, ¡por supuesto! le encantaba explotar esa coquetería innata que su madre le había heredado, pero eso no mermaba en absoluto su capacidad, podía competir fácilmente en inteligencia con Trunks, su padre o mejor aún, con su (muy reconocida como genio), madre, estaba orgullosa de ser una terrícola.

Del mismo que lo estaba de ser _saiyajin_ también, aunque no disfrutaba igual que su progenitor las luchas, no le disgustaba ver de vez en vez una buena pelea, un buen entrenamiento, volar sin la necesidad de una complicada aeronave también era una gran ventaja.

Le gustaban las dos partes de su ser, no había duda en ello.

_Su duda, era sin embargo otra: ¿habría alguien que gustara igualmente de ella sabiéndola hibrida?_

Saiyan y terrícola, las dos partes más fieras de sus progenitores residiendo en su bien formado cuerpo, quería ser solo ella, y que ése alguien especial, la aceptara como tal.

_¿Era demasiado pedir?_

Suspiró, mientras masajeaba su cuello.

_A veces era más sencillo cuando su padre le espantaba todos los pretendientes, así no tendría que estarse preocupando por ello. _

Incitada por la tenue luz que se proyectaba al final de un pasillo, siguió andando con las zapatillas en mano, mientras ahogaba un bostezo, traspasó la puerta de la habitación sabiéndose segura y feliz, agradeciendo estar bajo el refugio del hogar, donde _algunas cosas nunca cambiarían_.

Entró a la moderna cocina, observando con placer como todo estaba pulcramente en su lugar, a excepción de la puerta del frigorífico, que estaba abierta, con una persona inclinada sobre él, Bra se dejó caer delante de una silla de la pequeña mesa al lado, mientras saludaba al alguien detrás de la puerta.

-Hola, _papi_. –Llamó con exagerada dulzura Bra, a sabiendas de que el término no era el favorito del orgulloso príncipe; era su pequeño chiste privado, su padre levantó la cabeza mirándole de soslayo, soltó un gruñido indicándole que le había escuchado al tiempo que tomaba un envase de jugo; dio un sorbo pequeño antes de volver a ponerlo en su lugar y sin decir nada, sin verla siquiera, salió de la cocina.

Bra rió quedamente una vez que hubo quedado sola.

Aunque su padre, nunca lo aceptaría, él jamás se iba a la cama, hasta que su _princesa_ de 19 años recién cumplidos, hubiera llegado sana y salva a casa; siempre que salía, él curiosamente a su regreso, estaba en la cocina tomando un bocadillo nocturno.

Echó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Sabía de sobra que nunca tendría con él una plática de corazón como haría con su madre, o alguna charla vana como lo había hecho en alguna contada ocasión con su hermano, pero... debía reconocer que era reconfortante encontrar ésa luz encendida en espera de ella.

Sonrió mientras dejaba su cómodo lugar y del mismo modo que había hecho su padre, abrió la puerta del refrigerador:

-Y ahí están. –Definitivamente había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Al fondo del frigorífico, estaban una charola con los más variopintos y deliciosos pastelillos cocinados y decorados con su esmero por su abuela, alargó los dedos hasta tomar uno; blanco con crema chantillí coronado con fresas, dio un lengüetazo a la punta del pastelillo mientras cerraba la puerta con un movimiento de su cadera.

-_Ohhh_... buenas... –Y el sonido de una voz a su espalda le hizo que se le pusieran los pelillos de punta, a veces lamentaba no haber echo caso a su padre cuando le trató de enseñar como poder reconocer el ki de las personas cercanas a ella.

-¡Goten! –Soltó la aludida dando un brinco, se volvió hacia él; el hijo menor de la familia Son, estaba a su espalda, vestido como si estuviera a punto de retirarse a dormir, pants holgados, camisa sin mangas, sonrió con gentileza.

-Lo lamento si te asuste, solo venía por un poco de agua. –Y para corroborar sus palabras como ciertas, tomó de dentro de una alacena un par de botellas, Bra le miró unos segundos más de la cuenta en silencio, pocas veces solía verlo fuera de la ropa del trabajo, traje sastre formal, camisas de manga larga, y aunque sabía que el hijo menor de los Son, hacía tiempo que había dejado las peleas, su cuerpo aún mostraba un físico perfectamente trabajado, la camisa de pijama del pijama pegándose a sus músculos como una segunda piel, atrajo su atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso acostumbras pasearte por la noche en casas ajenas?–Cuestionó ella recuperada de la primera impresión, enarcó una ceja de forma altiva, si bien no era raro que el joven Son, estuviera siempre presente en su casa, si que era raro encontrarlo a media noche vagando por la cocina.

-_Ahhh_ –Pronunció él, tragando en seco. la arrogancia de sus palabras le hicieron recordar a su padre y la estirpe real de sus palabras: - Trunks y yo tenemos que terminar un informe para la junta directiva de mañana.

-¿Y siguen trabajando a ésta hora? –Exclamó sorprendida, Trunks y Goten como presidente y director ejecutivo respetivamente de Capsule Corp., se estaban tomando su trabajo muy en serio. - ¡Son más de las 2!

-Bueno, queremos que este perfecto –respondió él, encogiéndose en hombros. –un error y nos costaría caro. Sabes que a la junta directiva le encantaría tener la cabeza de Trunks.

-Lo sé... son unos cabeza dura...–Reconoció Bra, recordando lo difícil que la tuvo Trunks cuando su madre dejó la compañía en sus manos; todos los miembros de la junta, lo vieron a simple vista como el heredero con más músculos que cerebro, que valiéndose de la posición de su familia, se había quedado con el cargo de la presidencia de una de las compañías más importantes a nivel mundial. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver, que él podía hacer el trabajo de su madre, igual o mejor que ella.

-No es un trabajo fácil, superar a tu madre. –Goten rió, mientras alzaba los ojos al cielo –O ya que estamos en eso superar a cualquiera de tus padres _buf_... ¡realmente difícil!

-Lo sé. –Repitió ella accediendo con la cabeza, mirando ociosamente al moreno.

Había conocido a Son Goten de toda la vida, si cualquier extraño los hubiera visto, habrían deducido que los hijos de la familia Brief eran tres en lugar de dos, Goten y Trunks más que hermanos parecían siameses, a donde fuera uno, ahí estaba el otro acompañándole, los años que había pasando entre ellos solo habían servido para afirmar su amistad.

Del modo que él la había visto crecer a ella, ella también le había visto crecer, desde que su cabello peinado en todas direcciones había cambiado hasta lograr un look que lo diferenciara a su padre, y le diera un toque moderno, había conocido todas sus facetas, desde aquella de niños buenos, que se quedaban en casa un viernes por la noche para estudiar para un examen, hasta su "oscuro pasado", como aquella madrugada que él y su hermano se habían fugado a una fiesta y habían regresado a casa con peligrosas cantidades de alcohol en sus respectivos sistemas.

Había conocido a Son Goten de toda la vida y aún así le parecía que no le conocía en lo más mínimo.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde? –Dijo él mirándole discretamente, las zapatillas sobre la mesa, el vestido de coctel, el maquillaje, le hacían suponer que: - ¿Acabas de llegar?

Bra frunció la nariz, mientras fingía enfado:

-Ni mi padre me pregunta tanto. –Contestó Bra sonriendo burlona.

Goten rió entre dientes mientras rascaba su cabeza:

-Perdona, no quería ser entrometido...

-Si... acabo de llegar –Respondió ella con fastidio, mientras daba un "dedazo" al pastelillo y lo veía con aburrimiento, Goten se sentó frente a ella, frunciendo las cejas, mientras Bra comía sin demasiado animo el postre frente a su nariz.

-¿Mala cita? –Preguntó él intentando ser amable, dejando en claro lo que era evidente.

-No tan mala como creerías –Contestó ella con petulancia, reconociendo que una pizca de orgullo dentro de si, se negaba a aceptar en voz alta, que había tenido una cita terrible.

-Ya. –Respondió él, mientras Bra fingía estar muy interesada en el pastelillo delante de él –bueno... debo llevarle el agua a tu hermano y terminar el informe...

-Sí, espero que terminen pronto –Contestó ella por mera cortesía, dejando a un lado el postre que estaba prácticamente intacto: - buenas noches, Goten.

-Si, buenas... espera... –Dijo él alargando sus dedos hacia su rostro.

-¡¿Qué haces?! –gruñó ella, odiaba que la gente se le acercara si ella no lo permitía, intentó darle un manotazo para alejarlo, pero fue muy tarde, él ya había llegado a su objetivo, su rostro, Bra entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo como su dedo pulgar se detenía sobre su barbilla, y unos segundos despues inocentemente mostró un poco de crema chantillí que había quedado graciosamente sobre su barbilla, dándole el aspecto de una esponjosa barbita blanca, Bra apretó los labios intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

-Te había quedado algo, ahí –explicó él, llevó el mismo dedo hasta su boca para retirar el exceso de crema, sonrió con dulzura, mientras ella veía el brillo de saliva de su dedo pulgar: - Delicioso... buenas noches.

-...Buenas... noches... –Contestó Bra como un susurro, mientras veía salir al joven por la puerta.

La chica de cabellos celestes, llevó su mano hacia su barbilla, era raro, aún le parecía sentir la textura y suavidad de su dedo sobre su piel, su toque como si quemara, limpió con el dorso de la mano su barbilla, mientras miraba nuevamente la puerta ya vacía por la cual había salido el joven.

_¿Acaso él...?_

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de formular la pregunta... una carcajada brotó de sus labios, ante lo ilógico de su suposición, tenía que irse a la cama, empezaba a pensar cosas sin sentido echó lo que quedaba el pastelillo dentro de un bote de basura, negó con la cabeza.

-_Por favor... _

**0000000000**

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Replicó Trunks, mientras levantaba la cabeza sobre la pantalla de su computadora portátil -¡Solo era ir por agua!

El moreno rió entre dientes mientras lanzaba una botella por encima de sus cabezas, Trunks la tomó al vuelo con agilidad.

-Lo siento, me encontré con Bra.

-¿Bra? –Cuestionó él mientras fruncía los labios: - ¿despierta a ésta hora? Pasan de las dos.

-Al parecer acababa de llegar.

-Mmph... –Replicó su joven de cabellos lilas -No recuerdo que a mí, me hubieran dado tantas libertades cuando tenía su edad.

Goten se encogió en hombros con actitud desenfadada, era cierto, ahora que lo recordaba sus padres habían sido bastante estrictos con Trunks, mucho más que lo habían sido o llegarían a ser con su hermana; los entrenamientos de parte de Vegeta, las horas en la Corporación con Bulma, eso sin contar el hacerle de niñero en incontables ocasiones de Bra; había sido muy parecido a lo pasado con Gohan, supuso sería porque en ambas situaciones ellos eran los primogénitos; y en el caso de Bra y de él mismo, eran los "pequeños consentidos" de la familia.

Miró de reojo a Trunks que con el ceño fruncido golpeaba con más fuerza de la necesaria las teclas de la computadora.

-_Ey_ –dijo Goten intentando restarle importancia al asunto -¿Recuerdas aquella noche que nos escapamos a la fiesta de esa fraternidad? ¿Cuántos teníamos? ¿16?

Trunks se sonrojó levemente. ¿Qué si la recordaba? ¡Claro que la recordaba! Había sido la fiesta en donde había perdido la inocencia con su novia de turno, ambos bebieron como si no existiera un mañana, (y tampoco existieran las resecas) casi les fue imposible volver a la Corporación. Trunks estaba seguro que había varias lagunas mentales dentro de su cerebro respecto a ése día, recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido en ésa fiesta pero muy poco después, por fortuna gracias a esa amnesia etílica, había olvidado casi en su totalidad las reprimendas de su madre.

-17 –Respondió él mientras tosía con disimulo –y como olvidarla, llegamos totalmente borrachos a casa, papá nos metió con todo y ropa a la ducha helada a las 5 de la mañana. Tuvimos suerte de que no nos diera una paliza.

-¿Suerte? –Exclamó Goten mientras reía -¡Llegamos a las 5 de la mañana y tu padre nos levantó a las 7, para entrenar, a eso no le llamo suerte, además yo recibí la reprimenda de tu madre y mi madre... acabamos castigados por un mes!

-Conociendo a mi padre, pudo haber sido mucho peor... –Respondió distraídamente – E imprimir, ha quedado terminado –Y alzando las manos al cielo y golpeteando sus hombros dijo: - ¿Quieres echarle una última leída?

-... –El joven de cabellos lilas, miró a amigo, parecía distraído.

-¿Goten?

-¿Eh? –Y le miró con expresión soñolienta.

-¿Qué pasa? Te has quedado serio de repente.

-Ah, nada –Y rió con suavidad -solo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué? –Preguntó Trunks mientras tomaba los papeles que salían a toda prisa de la impresora.

-Bra. –Contestó él sin ningún tipo de malicia en sus palabras, Trunks dejó de ver el papel impreso y sus ojos se enfocaron en su mejor amigo:

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ahh, no... –Y enseguida se dio cuenta de cuan extraño resultó todo aquello - es que ella, está muy cambiada.

-Estás hablando de mi hermana. –Replicó Trunks alzando una ceja, Goten miró a su mejor amigo y notó con desagrado como el parecido con cierto príncipe era más notorio que nunca.

-No me refiero a eso –Explicó él, mientras rodaba los ojos - está diferente. ¡Está empezando a salir con chicos!

-Cumplió 19 hace poco –explicó él, mientras recordaba brevemente el berrinche que hizo su hermana menor cuando exigió a su padre, que dejara de espantarle los posibles novios. - tiene la mayoría de edad, fue la única forma en que pudo convencer a papá.

-Ya... ¿pero no te parece un poco pronto?

-Si hubiera sido por decisión de ella, hubiera empezado a salir hace años... le llovían pretendientes. Bra dijo algo alguna vez, sobre unos chicos a los cuales papá les arrancó el volante de la aeronave, solo por coquetear con ella – Rió solo de imaginarse la escena -No estoy seguro como es que fue la historia, habrás de preguntarle a cualquier de los dos.

-Por supuesto que no lo haré.

Trunks tomó la última hoja que salió de la impresora, sonriendo satisfecho de sí mismo, acomodó los papeles antes de meterlos dentro de una carpeta y engancharlos con un clip.

-¿Por qué te interesa tan de repente?

-No es que me interese –replicó él poniéndose a la defensiva. –Solo me sorprendió es todo... trae acá... quiero echarle una última leída al informe.

-Claro.

**000000000000**

**Hola, que tal! Traigo una nueva historia, ciertamente me gustan los fics romanticones, y he leído fics tan buenos respecto a esta pareja, que me entró el gusanito por querer escribir algo sobre ellos :D **

**De antemano me disculpo si me salgo un poco de la línea en cuanto al perfil del personaje, pero salieron tan poco en el GT! que no sé... y si bien la mostraron a ella, como un personaje insolente, actitud perfecta tomando en cuenta de quién es hija, me parece que no le hicieron justicia al mostrarla tan frívola, y en cuanto a Goten, fue extraño, que en el final del Z, deja bien en claro que le interesan más las chicas que los entrenamientos, en el GT, creo que exageraron esa faceta, que con celular en mano liga a una chica exageradamente inocente... me recordó un poco a ésa chica con quien sale Gohan al inicio de la saga de Buu, Ángela, si no me equivoco, y nop, lo siento, pero creo que a él tampoco le hicieron justicia. **

**Me es un poco difícil tratar de describir a los personajes, sin llegar a caer en el OOC, insisto salieron tan poco! :( Pero intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo!**

**Ahora, de antemano agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi loca historia, si quisieran mandar comentarios o sugerencias, cartas bomba o amenazas virtuales, todo es bien recibido! Ninguna crítica es mala, dicen por ahí, solo tengan compasión, jajajajaja es la primera vez que escribo de ellos. **

**En fin... me alargo más de la cuenta! Creo que no me queda más que decir, espero les guste mi fic! **

**Saludos!  
María de las Mareas **


	2. Chapter 2

Bra corrió a la cocina, mientras guardaba a toda prisa sus pertenencias en un exclusivo bolso de diseñador y lanzaba maldiciones en voz queda.

-¡Me quede dormida! –chilló mientras traspasaba la puerta de la cocina, sus progenitores sentados cada uno de un extremo de la mesa, le mirando uno con indiferencia, otra con una sonrisa amable, Bra apresuró los pasos hacia su madre al tiempo que le besaba en la mejilla. -¡¿Mamá porque no me despertaste?! –Dijo mientras corría de un lado hacia otro -¡Voy a llegar tarde!

-Te vi dormir tan tranquila, cariño –replicó Bulma mientras llevaba a sus labios una taza de café y su padre tomaba su desayuno en el más absoluto de los silencios, queriendo poner bien en claro (por si aún no lo notaba) que no le interesaba en lo absoluto ésa platica. -¿Quieres que ordene a los robots que sirvan tu desayuno?

-¡No! –Chilló ella mientras robaba un sorbo del vaso de jugo de naranja de su padre, ignoró olímpicamente la mirada desaprobatoria que le confirió el príncipe y robaba del plato de su madre un _waffle_ y lo engullía con rapidez: –No tengo tiempo, tengo que llegar en 15 minutos... –Los ojos de la peliazul se enfocaron en su padre, mientras Bulma sonreía divertida: -_papi_... hoy te ves... maravillosamente...

-No –Dijo él sin siquiera dejarla terminar la oración.

-¡Por favor, _papi!_ –Suplicó ella, mientras veía con ojos llorosos a su padre que seguía comiendo con parsimonia, sin molestarse en verla siquiera.

-No. –Repitió él.

-¡Si no lo haces llegaré tarde!... –Amenazó ella con voz chillona -¡Anda!, con que vueles y me dejes cerca de la escuela... podría recuperar el tiempo perdido... ¡No tardarías nada!

-Te enseñé a volar hace mucho –Contestó él frunciendo el ceño, sin separar sus ojos de su plato: -Vete tú sola.

-Pero no soy tan rápida como tú... por favor, _papi_. –Suplicó mientras ponía sus manos juntas frente a su nariz y hacia una marcada reverencia.

-No. –Contestó su padre testarudamente.

La joven se irguió molesta mientras golpeaba el suelo con la punta del tacón.

-Perfecto, ¡entonces llegaré tarde, gracias! –chilló mientras daba fuertes pisotones hacia la salida, su madre le veía con expresión de eterna paciencia, su padre no había modificado su postura, aunque Bra era una jovencita madura para su edad, no dejaba de ser una adolescente y los arrebatos furiosos de las hormonas juveniles hacían más gala de presencia de la que cualquiera de los dos hubiera deseado; la joven sintió la sangre hervir dentro de su cuerpo -Esto es tan típico... pero claro, si Trunks pidiera un favor, enseguida lo ayudarían... pero si pido yo algo... ¡nada! ... ¡No puedo creer que no haya nadie en esta casa que sea incapaz de llevarme a la escuela!

-Yo puedo llevarte –Dijo una cuarta voz que no había escuchado hasta ese momento, Bra se volvió con rapidez encontrándose con el menor de la familia Son, Goten desde su lugar sonreía con amabilidad, igual que la noche pasada, solo que esta vez, él había dejado atrás las pijamas, y vestía formalmente cual un ejecutivo como era, traje sastre a la medida, la corbata a medio poner para pronto fue guardada dentro del saco de color oscuro.

Bulma enfocó sus ojos en el hijo menor de Goku:

-_Ah_, Goten buenos días... ¿terminaron todo?

-Buenos días, Bulma –Ella respondió a su saludo con una sonrisa: - buenos días, señor Vegeta –el hombre soltó un resoplido cual respuesta: - si, lo terminamos en la madrugada. –respondió él ahogado un bostezo.

-Me alegro, ¿Trunks ya se ha levantado?

-Me temo que no–Replicó Goten mientras recordaba haber visto hacia escasos minutos a su mejor amigo dormir profundamente en la cama contigua.

-Creo que tendré que ir a despertarlo... si no queremos aguantar otro berrinche de éste tipo –masculló Bulma para sí misma, mientras el moreno se volvía hacia la joven de cabellos celestes:

-... Entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve?

Bra miró en silencio a Goten, sabía de sobra que él jamás sería tan rápido como su padre en cuanto a volar de tratara, pero más rápido que su persona era casi un hecho, (jamás había puesto total empeño en sus entrenamientos) sin embargo había un algo, que no sabía cómo explicar que le incomodaba en pedirle ese favor. Bra miró con discreción hacia su padre, que lejos estaba de voltearla a ver, la peliazul sintió la ira crecer dentro de ella, y entonces la idea de salir volando junto con Goten le tentó de sobremanera, sabía de sobra que su padre era extremadamente sobreprotector con ella, y ver a un chico llevarle a la escuela y peor uno de los hijos del que él siempre llamaba _Kakarotto_, no sería en lo absoluto de su agrado, una sonrisa maliciosa acudió a sus labios.

-¿No te desviarías mucho de tu destino? –Preguntó ella cruzandose en brazos.

-Solo un poco –Respondió él encogiéndose en hombros –Lo recuperaré en un par de minutos.

-Bien... entonces si... -Contestó la joven heredera con determinación, pudo notar como el guerrero empezó a atragantarse con un _waffle_, su sonrisa se ensanchó – Te lo agradecería mucho.

-Pero Goten –Dijo Bulma al tiempo que terminaba de tomar sus alimentos - ¿No quieres desayunar algo antes?

-Tomaré algo en la oficina, muchas gracias –Contestó él, y luego volviéndose hacia Bra añadió: - ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro. –Dijo ella, mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana, flotando apenas unos centímetros por encima del suelo, la chica le imitó no sin antes colgarse al hombro el bolso de diseñador que le servía de mochila y dando un pequeño salto permaneció suspendida en el aire unos segundos, el muchacho rió incomodo, mientras miraba hacia otro lado sabiéndose observado, estaba consciente de que tenía que tener algún tipo de contacto con la chica para poder llevarla a la escuela lo más pronto posible, echó un rápido vistazo a Vegeta, el guerrero apenas había modificado su postura, pero podía ver la tensión reflejada en sus músculos, sabía que al príncipe no le haría ninguna gracia que tocara a su muy protegida hija, por muy inocente que fuera cualquier tipo de acercamiento.

-Con tu permiso –Y jalando hacia la joven hacia él, pasó su mano por su cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo, sin dejar de pasar por alto como el padre de la chica dejaba de fingir que sus _waffles_ eran el centro del universo, y hacia un intento por levantarse de su lugar.

Goten tragó saliva, casi estuvo a punto de soltarla, casi, de no ser por los brazos perfumados de la joven heredera que volaron hasta su cuello, permitiendo que el agarre fuera más firme y la distancia entre ambos fuera prácticamente mínima, en ése momento, estaba seguro que de no ser porque tenía a su hija en brazos alguna tragedia hubiera ocurrido sobre su persona; Goten se reprendió mentalmente de haber sido tan acomedido.

-Cuando quieras...-Contestó Bra sonriendo maliciosa, completamente enterada de la actitud de su padre: - ¡adiós mamá, adiós _papi_! –Añadió ella, volviéndose hacia sus padres, mientras Goten tomaba ése segundo de descuido de Vegeta para salir volando lo más rápido que podía de la cocina de los Brief.

Bulma miró a la pareja salir por la ventana de la cocina, antes de echar un vistazo a su esposo, tenía una expresión extraña dibujada en el rostro, un rictus marcado en su ceja, la mujer tuvo que contener el deseo de reír:

-Creo que ahora lamentas no haber llevado a tu hija a la escuela.

Como silenciosa respuesta, los ojos del príncipe se clavaron furiosamente en su persona.

**000000000**

Bra se aferró al cuello del _saiya_ con fuerza, sentía la ráfaga de aire mesando sus cabellos con violencia, sin embargo sabía que estaba segura en los brazos de él, aún con eso se encogió de forma casi inconsciente, echando la cabeza poco debajo de su cuello, extrañamente se sintió cómoda, el aroma a colonia masculina invadió sus sentidos.

_-Huele bien... –_suspiró mientras aspiraba fuertemente y entrecerraba los ojos. –_huele muy bien_.

-¿Cómo llevas la universidad, Bra? –Preguntó Goten intentando ser amable.

-Bien –Respondió Bra mientras daba un respingo, por unos segundos se había sentido como si hubiera olvidado todo: - es divertida supongo... aunque algunas veces, me parece muy simple.

Goten rió entre dientes mientras divisaba un edificio enorme a lo lejos.

-Trunks solía decir lo mismo –Explicó él recordando fragmentos en que tanto él como su mejor amigo eran estudiantes - supongo que ese es el inconveniente de vivir con una genio, hace que todo parezca muy sencillo.

-Mamá es una maestra estricta por supuesto -Replicó Bra con una sonrisa arrogante. –Pero aún si no lo fuera, las tareas no presentan ningún tipo de reto intelectual o profesional, a veces me gustaría solo irme, como hizo ella cuando joven.

Goten rió mientras intentaba mejorar la actitud pesimista de la chica entre sus brazos.

-La escuela no solo sirve para llenar tu cabeza de conocimientos, el relacionarte con tus compañeros también forman parte de la enseñanza.

-¿Relacionarme con ellos? –Dijo ella soltando un bufido desdeñoso, al recordar su cita la noche pasada y también las miradas de chicas de su curso que le veían llenas de envidia apenas pasaba a su lado: –Por favor... ¿En serio crees que puedo relacionarme con _simples_ _terrícolas_?

Y la respuesta altiva y arrogante hizo soltar una sonora carcajada al moreno:

-Esa frase parece sacada del diccionario de tu padre, y hasta él, ha podido relacionarse con "simples terrícolas".

-No me malentiendas, no estoy despreciando a los terrícolas, ya que sería despreciarme a mí que también lo soy. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa amable – _Marron, Tenshinhan, Krillin, Yamcha_ y varios más, todos son amigos y meros terrícolas, a los cuales estimo como si fueran mi familia, pero... hallar personas como ellos, honestas y de buen corazón, es algo que no he tenido la buena suerte de encontrar. –Y luego mostrándose seria, frunció el ceño, solo de imaginarlo: -A veces me pregunto ¿Qué habría pasado, si yo hubiera llegado a la escuela con una cola peluda, como las que tuvieron nuestros respectivos padres? ¿Me hubieran aceptado como hicieron nuestros amigos con tu padre cuando niño? –Bra apretó los puños inconscientemente contra el saco del moreno - ¿Me aceptarían igual si supieran que soy mitad extraterrestre?

Bra frunció los labios, dándose cuenta que había hablado de más, miró hacia otro lado, incomoda y permitió que el silencio se colara entre ambos, Goten miró a la chica de cabellos celestes en silencio, aunque conocía a Bra de toda la vida, nunca había hablado tanto con ella y mucho menos de esa forma sincera, si bien sabía que solía hablar con su sobrina, Son Pan, las dos tenían gustos y caracteres muy diferentes para llevar el mismo tipo de amistad que hubieron llevado él y su hermano, Goten fijó sus ojos en su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, era raro verla con ése semblante serio y adusto.

Por un segundo sintió su soledad, y lamentó que fuera así, él nunca se sintió solo, siempre tuvo a su mejor amigo y su hermano a su lado, y no podía comprender en su totalidad como debió haber pasado por todo eso, pero supuso que no debió ser nada agradable.

-¿Qué habría pasado? –Dijo Goten haciendo una mueca como si estuviera analizando perfectamente todo, luego sonriendo inocentemente añadió: -¡Probablemente nada! –Y Bra levantó el rostro para verlo, sin embargo él no la veía miraba hacia la lejanía –eres la segunda heredera de una de las compañías más poderosas a nivel mundial, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieras llegado a la escuela con una cola peluda como papá? -Y él sonrió hacia ella mostrando todos los dientes -¡Seguro hubieras creado moda, puedes hacerlo: eres rica y muy atractiva!

-¿Atractiva? –Masculló ella abriendo mucho sus ojos celestes azules, enfocando su mirar en el rostro del moreno.

-Sí –Respondió él con una inocencia que le recordó en demasía al señor Goku- ¿acaso nunca te has visto en un espejo?

Los labios de Bra se abrieron unos segundos para decir algo, pero apenas si alcanzó a mascullar un poco audible:

-_Oh_... -Y no supo el porqué, no fue un cumplido propiamente dicho, y aunque había recibido muchos más mejores y buenos elogios en su vida, sintió su rostro encenderse y el olor de la colonia masculina más intenso que nunca.

-¡Hemos llegado! –Dijo rápidamente Goten, Bra dio un respingo mirando hacia abajo, estaban efectivamente sobrevolando el techo de la escuela, la joven peliazul se sorprendió de su velocidad, ella hubiera tardado al menos 20 minutos en hacer ese recorrido, su padre seguramente 5 minutos, pero él a lo mucho había tardado 10 minutos.

El moreno soltó a su acompañante con suavidad, una vez que el piso estuvo apenas a unos centímetros de sus pies, y Bra se vio obligada a soltar su cuello, extrañamente la idea no le tentaba tanto como debería.

-Te agradezco mucho –Respondió Bra con una sonrisa, al tiempo que pasaba sus pálidos dedos por su cabello intentando arreglar el desastre que el viento había hecho sobre su cabello, el muchacho rió mientras sacaba de dentro del bolsillo una corbata de seda roja y ajustaba distraídamente por sobre su cuello, quedando levemente chueca de un lado.

-No ha sido nada, me alegra que hayas llegado a tiempo, ahora solo tengo que llegar a las oficinas de la Corporación antes que tu hermano, ya lo conoces, arma un gran escándalo de cualquier cosa –La joven accedió con un movimiento seco de cabeza mientras alargaba sus dedos hacia el muchacho, mejor dicho hacia la corbata.

Pudo ver como Goten le miraba extrañado y hacia un movimiento como para alejarse, pero ella con una actitud gentil le detuvo:

-Te quedo algo... _ehmm_... ¿Puedo? –Y él no tuvo más remedio que acceder, tenía que reconocer que la ropa formal no iba con él, y hacer un nudo de corbata por más simple que fuera, siempre le resultaba una tarea complicada; Bra deshizo el nudo mal hecho que antes había hecho el joven Son, sin dificultad, al parecer la joven era una experta, y no quiso preguntar el porqué, con un par de movimientos precisos unos segundos después la corbata quedó perfectamente ajustada y alineada en un nudo doble _windsor_. – ¡Perfecto!

-Gracias. –Respondió él, llevando su mano hacia su cuello. –No soy bueno para estas cosas.

-Es lo menos que he podido hacer. –Respondió Bra, al tiempo que depositaba todo su peso sobre una pierna y pasaba una de sus manos por su cadera, en una actitud irrefutablemente seductora. La joven parpadeó un par de veces extrañada consigo misma, parecía como si su cuerpo tomara decisiones antes que su cerebro.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando? Era el mejor amigo de Trunks desde que tenía uso de razón, Goten, era como un hermano mayor para ella. _

Bajó la mano con rapidez, y se irguió como si hubiera cometido una falta imperdonable.

-¡Bien, ya nos veremos! –Dijo él poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza como señal de despedida.

-Sí, suerte en tu junta–Dijo ella notando con desagrado que lamentaba su partida.

-Gracias, suerte en... bueno... en tu día, intenta soportar a los "simples terrícolas" –Respondió él imitando un tono de voz petulante y arrogante que le hizo recordar a su padre, Bra reprimió una risa, mientras sonreía de forma sincera al moreno.

-Lo intentaré, aunque no prometo nada. –Contestó ella utilizando un tono exageradamente pretencioso, evidentemente estaba bromeando, él rió mientras miraba a los ojos a la joven, reconoció que pocas veces había visto sonreír de esa forma tan sincera y gentil, el joven empezó a volar en dirección contraria a ella, echó un último vistazo a su espalda, antes de emprender el vuelo, lo último que vio fue a Bra despedirse de él con un suave movimiento rítmico de su brazo.

**00000000000000**

Goten miró a un lado y al otro antes asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, solo entonces cuando estuvo seguro de que estaba solo, traspasó las enormes ventanas de cristal elevadas a cientos de metros bajo el suelo. Agradecía sinceramente que Trunks nunca echara cerrojo a las ventanas a pesar de que su asistente había pedido hacerlo en un par de ocasiones. Recordó como Trunks se encogió en hombros y echaba a reír alegando cuan innecesario era, después de todo, ¿Quién podría llegar hasta esa altura?

Rió entre dientes.

-¿Trunks, ya llegaste? –llamó él entrando a la oficina de su amigo, sin embargo, el silencio fue su respuesta, aún no había llegado, soltó un suspiro, había tenido la esperanza de que en esos momentos ya hubiera arribado a la oficina y pudieran hablar un poco más sobre la junta directiva que habría de llevarse a cabo en un par de horas a lo sumo.

El muchacho estiró los brazos hacia el cielo, ahogado un bostezo, nunca estaba de más llegar antes que él, su amigo de cabellos lilas, siempre solía encontrarse de mal humor cuando estaba próximo a una junta directiva. El joven se tiró todo lo largo que era, contra la silla recubierta en cuero tras el escritorio principal, se movió repetidas veces intentando encontrarse cómodo sin lograrlo.

-_Ugh_... ¡imposible! -Ahora entendía porque Trunks estaba siempre tan de mal humor si debía de tener su trasero pegado a tan incómoda silla, finalmente después de un par de minutos intentando encontrarse cómodo, se detuvo dándose por vencido, y sin más que hacer miró con ociosidad a su alrededor, aún era muy temprano como para que la odiosa asistente de Trunks llegara y le enviara a su propia oficina (ella nunca estaba de acuerdo en que Goten estuviera en la oficina del joven Brief totalmente solo a pesar de que Trunks había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que a él no le importaba), sin embargo prefería ahorrarse esa clase de miraditas reprobatorias.

El joven Goten posó su vista en el escritorio de su amigo, estaba totalmente pulcro y acomodado, a veces le extrañaba de sobremanera que ese lugar perteneciera al de su amigo, parecía totalmente ajeno a él, lo único que había frente a ellos, era una placa con el nombre y apellido de Trunks, dos plumas plateadas y un par de portarretratos de marco igualmente plateadas en un extremo.

Goten alargó los dedos hacia la fotografía más próxima, sin poder evitarlo sonrió con nostalgia, aún recordaba esa foto, se tomó en aquella ocasión en que el suegro de su hermano, Mr. Satán los convocó para dar a conocer un nuevo hotel que estaba próximo a inaugurarse. Todos sus amigos estaban presentes, la familia de Trunks, la familia propia, y más de una decena de amigos de la infancia de su padre, algunos personas que conocía de toda la vida, como Krillin y el señor Piccolo y también personas que solo había escuchado de ellos y que finalmente conoció en persona en aquella ocasión, como Tenshinhan, Launch y Chaoz.

El joven dejó el portarretrato de donde lo había tomado, la segunda fotografía era mucho más reciente, un par de años atrás a lo sumo, en ella podía vislumbrarse a la familia Brief casi en su totalidad; los abuelos de Trunks, Bulma, Bra y el mismo, el señor Vegeta era el único miembro de la familia que hacía falta, aunque no le extraño, no podía imaginarse al orgulloso padre de Trunks esperando pacientemente en un estudio fotográfico, Goten rió de solo imaginarlo, el saiya clavó su vista en la sonriente hermana de su amigo, y le fue imposible dejar de mirarla, tenía que reconocer que se veía muy guapa, llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, un vestido color rojo que le ajustaba a la perfección y una sonrisa enmarcada en un pálido rosa.

Goten frunció el ceño, _¿siempre había sido así de bonita?_

Si bien por lo que según había escuchado (y había visto en fotografías) Bra era prácticamente el vivo reflejo de su madre en sus años de juventud, había algo que la diferenciaba en ella, Bulma siempre había sido una mujer hermosa, pero su postura, era muy diferente a la de su hija, Bra mostraba una seguridad aderezada con una arrogancia, que haría que en cualquier otro fuera un personaje insufrible, pero en ella resultaba definitivamente seductor.

Goten sacudió la cabeza, extrañado_, ¿a qué venía todo esto? ¡Estaba hablando de Bra!_

La pequeña hermana de Trunks, la niña fastidiosa que siempre quería estar al lado de su padre, que duro una temporada hablándole al todo el mundo por el mote: "escoria" (mientras su padre la veía orgulloso) y solía jugar con muñecas de largos cabellos dorados.

_¿Realmente estaba hablando de ella?_

Cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Y la imagen de una chiquilla, vestida con un pijama rosado, un enorme peluche entre sus brazos y una mirada llorosa, voló a sus recuerdos; una sonrisa acudió a sus labios, si, esa era la imagen adecuada, sin embargo, la visión pronto se volvió borrosa y cambió por una en la cual Bra de 19 años sonreía, enredaba sus dedos en la fina corbata de seda y la pasaba por detrás de su cuello.

Le fue imposible dejar de notar, el olor a perfume que emanó de sus cabellos, la chica rió, mientras descansaba una mano en su cadera y echaba detrás de su oreja un mechón de su largo cabello, si no fuera porque que estaba hablando de hermana menor de su mejor amigo, juraría que le había coqueteado, no era ningún imbécil, por favor, pasaba de los 30, podía saber en qué momento una chica le estaba coqueteando, sin embargo el saberlo, no le desagradaba tanto como debería.

La sonrisa del joven Goten se extendió.

-¿Goten? –E inmediatamente el joven abrió los ojos y se puso de pie en un salto, como si lo hubieran atrapado en una fechoría, dejó con rapidez el portarretratos que había tomado sobre el escritorio.

-¿Trunks? –Llamó él, al notar como su amigo había entrado igual que él por la ventana, estaba vestido formalmente, traje y corbata colocados pulcramente en su persona, los lentes de grueso armazón, colocados por encima de su cabeza, el informe que él y su amigo habían hecho la noche anterior, bajo uno de sus brazos.

-Sabía que ya estabas aquí –Dijo Trunks con una sonrisa tirando el informe como si no valiera nada encima del escritorio - mamá dijo que habías salido unos minutos antes de... ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó él al ver extrañamente nervioso a su amigo.

-Nada, nada... solo estaba pensando... en... en... ¡la junta! –Y luego tosiendo un par de veces forzadamente –no negarás que estas nervioso.

-No realmente –Respondió él con sinceridad –todo se ha hecho a la perfección, no deberíamos de tener ningún problema.

-Claro, claro.

-Mamá dijo que llevaste a Bra a la escuela. –Dijo Trunks poniendo finalmente sus lentes sobre el arco de su nariz, Goten no estaba seguro de porque los usaba, al ser descendientes de una familia guerrera como eran los saiyajins, una raza físicamente por mucho superior a la humana, era casi ilógico que tuvieran algún problema con la vista, no se imaginaba a un guerrero en las tropas con un joven y sádico señor Vegeta usando anteojos.

-Sí, la dejé hace unos minutos en la Universidad. –Contestó él encogiéndose en hombros.

-Procura no hacerlo con demasiada frecuencia o Bra se acostumbrara a que la lleven. –Contestó Trunks, riendo entre dientes, recordó que él en más de una ocasión le había llevado también a la escuela, y Bra para pronto tomó su amable gesto, como una responsabilidad que habría de tener su hermano mayor hacia ella, y lo tomó para pronto como su "chofer" particular, exigiendo que le llevara de compras o a cualquier lugar que se le diera la gana.

-No me importaría llevarla. –Respondió Goten antes de llevar su mano hacia la boca como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia y Trunks le miró por encima de las gafas, le pareció notar a Goten un tanto nervioso (nuevamente), enarcó una ceja. –Iré por un café a la maquina ¿quieres uno?

-Por favor.

Y el joven salió por las enormes puertas de la oficina principal de Capsule Corp. Con los ojos de Trunks clavados en su nuca, el chico de cabellos lilas se sentó detrás del escritorio, con el ceño fruncido, Goten estaba actuando muy extraño, tal vez fuera solo producto de la junta la cual estaban a punto de tener, los ojos del joven recorrieron con la vista su escritorio o tal vez fuera otra cosa.

Su mirar azulado se detuvo en un portarretratos que estaba desacomodado, Trunks lo tomó para inspeccionarlo, sonrió, era la fotografía más reciente que le habían hecho a su familia, a lo sumo debía de tener un año de antigüedad, estaban todos a excepción de su padre como de costumbre, Trunks miró con curiosidad el portarretratos.

_-¿Por qué estaba fuera de su lugar?_ –Preguntó él mirando la fotografía, no había nada extraño en ella, su familia casi por completo _-¿Goten lo había tomado?_

La puerta de su oficina se abrió nuevamente, entrando por ella el joven de cabellos negros, con dos vasos plásticos de café en cada mano y un panecillo producto de alguna máquina expendedora en la boca.

-Oye Goten... –Intentó preguntar Trunks, mientras volvía a poner el portarretratos en el lugar que le correspondía.

-La maquina nuevamente está fallando –Le interrumpió él, tragando el ultimo pedazo del panecillo –Lamento decirte que no servía _Capucchinos_, solo _Americanos_. –Explicó Goten, recordando que su amigo detestaba el café por su sabor amargo, y si solo tomaba uno, era aquel que fuera más dulce. -Deberías echarle un ojo, antes de que lleguen los demás.

-¿Qué, otra vez? –Preguntó Trunks arremangándose acercándose a la puerta de su oficina, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había arreglado ésa máquina. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de salir, se volvió hacia Goten, que leía en ese momento el informe que Trunks había traído de casa con él, parecía muy concentrado.

Trunks negó con la cabeza antes de salir.

**00000000000000**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, **** muchas gracias a todos por su reviews y sus comentarios positivos. **

**Nos leeremos en el siguiente!**

**Saludos  
María de las Mareas **


	3. Chapter 3

El agua la rodeaba completamente, podía escuchar el sonido del liquido vital a su alrededor, cada movimiento y cada onda que hacía con sus pies era percibido por sus agudos oídos, podía sentir su cabello flotar a ambos lados de su cabeza, entreabrió los ojos mirando el manchón de su cuerpo reflejado en el blanco de los azulejos de la piscina, la claridad de su piel casi se confundía con la de los mosaicos, su cabello celeste, moviéndose con suavidad le daba una apariencia de sirena.

Era una agradable sensación, casi igual que la que le proporcionaba el volar por los cielos, sentirse libre, independiente, fuerte, lejos de las ataduras que la sociedad le confería.

_Ahh, si pudiera estar así todo el día. _

Una burbuja de aire escapó por sus labios, y la chica supo que era hora de subir, volver a la realidad de su vida, que intentaba dejar atrás bajo el agua.

Una bocanada de aire fresco, y su cabellera empapada, pegada alrededor de su rostro y hombros, le dieron la bienvenida a la superficie.

La magia se había esfumado, Bra nadó hacia una de las orillas de la alberca de la Corporación, mirando hacia el cielo, empezaba a oscurecer, salió por una de las escalerillas pegadas al borde de la piscina, miró sus manos estaban marchitas y más blancas de lo común.

Nuevamente había pasado demasiado tiempo dentro de la alberca, se acercó hacia una silla de jardín donde previamente había colocado una toalla azul celeste. Pero... no podía evitarlo, cada miembro de su familia tenía sus muy particulares y extrañas obsesiones cuando algo les molestaba. Su padre, se ensimismaba en sus entrenamientos en la cámara de gravedad, su madre, en sus nuevos aparatos, en su laboratorio, Trunks, desconocía que hacía, apenas si salía de su alcoba, cuando algo le irritaba y en el particular caso de ella, se sumergía en las cristalinas aguas de la enorme piscina de la Corporación, y esperando que los problemas se fueran con la misma facilidad que las gotas de agua, que quedaban prendadas en su cuerpo, por desgracia nunca era así.

**00000000000000**

_Bra caminaba pausadamente por los pasillos abarrotados de estudiantes de la Universidad, andaba fingiendo no darse cuenta como era el centro de atención de todos, tanto de hombres como mujeres, ellos le miraban embobados, ellas le miraban con envidia. Sonrió altiva, y con andares dignos de una princesa siguió sin amainar sus pasos. _

_-Hola, Bra. –le llamó una voz que conocía de sobra a su espalda, la joven rodó sus ojos mientras se detenía. _

_-Ah, hola Sato. –Respondió ella girándose, y dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa. _

_-Te he estado buscando. _

_-¿Ah, sí?_

_-La pasé muy bien ayer. _

_-Yo también –Mintió, la sonrisa seguía siendo igualmente encantadora, sin embargo se notaba en sus ojos una frialdad que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las miradas de su padre: - muchas gracias. _

_-Me preguntaba... –Y se sonrojó mirando a la chica de ojos añil - ¿si te gustaría volver a salir este fin de semana? mi madre organizara una fiesta y me gustaría que fueras. _

_Bra contuvo el deseo de soltar algo desagradable, ¿realmente esperaba que ella volviera a salir con semejante bobo? Prefería aguantar una sesión de Karaoke con el desafinado de Krillin, antes que volver a salir con él, negó con la cabeza, sin perder ni un segundo la sonrisa tatuada en sus labios, podía ver como a un par de metros de distancia un grupo de chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas._

_-No, gracias. _

_Los ojos del muchacho se achicaron contra su persona. _

_-¿Ya tienes planes?_

_La joven de cabellos celestes volvió a negar con la cabeza, las chicas a la distancia le miraban y señalaban, era obvio que hablaban sobre ella, Bra entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente, la sonrisa seguía ahí._

_-No. _

_El joven le miró como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que oía:_

_-¿No quieres salir conmigo?_

_La sonrisa rosa nacarada se extendió por sus labios, volvió a negar con la cabeza suavemente:_

_-No. _

_-Bien... –Contestó él, mientras un rubor cubría su rostro, cuello y orejas, parecía furioso. _

_Bra estaba segura de que él deseaba decirle algo más, podía ver sus labios temblar graciosamente, sabía que deseaba decirle algo hiriente, algo que le lograra sacar esa sonrisa de los labios, y ella, apretó sus puños de forma involuntaria, una parte pequeña de ella casi deseaba que lo hiciera, demostrarle que era más que solo apariencias, que podía contestarle como se debía, propinarle un puñetazo que le tumbara uno o dos dientes, demostrarle que era más que solo la princesita de Capsule Corp. _

_-...Bien... gracias por la aclaración...-dijo él unos pocos segundos después tras aclarar su garganta: - la pase muy bien contigo. _

_-Yo también, Sato. –Y su sonrisa volvió a ser igualmente fría y encantadora a la vez, como una sonrisa enigmática, que no pudiera ser tan fácilmente catalogada, y él mirándole evidentemente dolido, se alejó sin decir una palabra más._

**00000000000000**

Bra tomó una toalla celeste cercana y empezó a secar su cabello con más fuerza de la necesaria. A veces se preguntaba si no habría de seguir los pasos de su madre, Bulma había dejado los estudios a los 16 años, cansada de los compañeros, las clases tediosas, los maestros a los cuales fácilmente superaba en inteligencia, salió de la escuela una tarde y no volvió jamás, se encaminó rumbo hacia la búsqueda de las esferas del Dragón y el resto era historia, conoció al señor Goku, pasó por diferentes dificultades antes de encontrarse con su padre, tuvo a Trunks a ella misma, y aún así era catalogada una de las mujeres más inteligentes de toda la Tierra, ¿Por qué ella no podía simplemente hacer lo mismo?

_-Simple. _

Le pareció escuchar una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, si ella tomaba la decisión de abandonar los estudios, su madre la mataría.

Sabía que su padre le daba lo mismo si seguía o no en la universidad, él, en más de un momento había dicho que era una pérdida de tiempo, tanto ella como Trunks, tendrían asegurado un trabajo remunerado para toda la vida como herederos de Capsule Corp. Habían aprendido de robótica, meca trónica e ingeniería gracias a los trabajos de su madre y abuelo, administración de empresas, gracias a su madre... entonces...

_¿Por qué seguir más con ésa farsa? ¿Por qué seguir fingiéndose simples terrícolas cuando en realidad no lo eran? _

-¡Genial!

-¡¿Viste la cara de esos idiotas?! –Y una carcajada siguió de la oración. La chica motivada por la curiosidad siguió hacía donde se escuchaban las voces, dentro de la casa, traspasó una puerta entreabierta, la cocina.

-¡Por supuesto! No podían creerlo –Y Trunks e inclinándose dentro del refrigerador, tomó un par de cervezas, lanzando una por encima de sus cabezas hacia cierto muchacho de cabello oscuros que la tomó con agilidad. –Reducimos los insumos notoriamente y mejoramos la calidad de las nuevas Capsulas ¡Ni mi madre hubiera podido hacerlo mejor!

-Ya lo creo –Respondió Goten, abriendo la lata y alzando la bebida para brindar. –Por una de muchas juntas exitosas, ¡salud!

-¡Salud! –Gritó a su vez Trunks chocando suavemente la bebida, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

-_Salud_ –Se escuchó una tercera voz, y los dos hombres involucrados se volvieron hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Bra –Llamaron los dos a la vez, cada uno en su tono muy particular.

-Felicidades –Dijo Bra, mientras echaba la toalla azul por encima de sus hombros y se encaramaba al brazo de su hermano –Al parecer su junta fue todo un éxito.

-Gracias –Respondió Trunks, bebiendo un sorbo de la bebida, revolviendo bruscamente los cabellos de Bra en un gesto cariñoso pero brusco, típico de los hermanos mayores, Bra soltó una maldición y una mirada furibunda, sin saberse observada por el mejor amigo de su hermano, que discretamente recorría con escrutinio cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Goten jamás había visto a la chica, de esa forma, vestía un diminuto traje de baño de color cereza. Aún podía ver las gotas de agua brillar como cristales, en sus brazos y cabello, las curvas suaves de su cuerpo le parecían irresistiblemente sugerentes.

_¿En qué momento Bra había cambiado tanto?_

El moreno sonrió casi de forma involuntaria, mientras sus ojos se postraban unos segundos sobre sus senos, apenas cubiertos por la tela de licra rojizo, por fortuna desvió la mirada antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, bajó la vista hacia la punta de sus pies reprendiéndose:

_Estaba hablando de Bra, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo. _

La pequeña chiquilla de cabellos azules, vocecita chillona y actitudes infantiles le parecía ahora tan lejana. Era casi imposible que aquella chiquilla a quien en más de una ocasión él y Trunks molestaron en la rebelde etapa de la adolescencia fuera esa hermosa mujer de cuerpo envidiable y rostro de porcelana.

El joven echó un profundo trago a su bebida para evitar hablar y decir algo fuera de lugar.

-¿Y? –Preguntó entonces Bra pasando sus ojos entre él y su hermano.

-¿Y qué? –Cuestionó a su vez Trunks, alzando una ceja.

-¿Van a salir a algún lado para festejar su gran acierto? –Contestó ella, rodando los ojos como si no fuera evidente.

-He dormido menos de dos horas en los últimos días. –Respondió Trunks ahogado un bostezo. –Lo único que quiero es tirarme a la cama y dormir toda la noche.

-¡Que aburrido! –Respondió Bra, haciendo un mohín, antes de volverse al moreno: -¿Y tú, Goten?

-Eh... -Sin embargo, antes de que él dijera nada, su mejor amigo le interrumpió, volviendo a bostezar:

-¿Saldrás con la chica pelirroja de aquella fiesta?

_-¿Pelirroja? _–Pensó Bra, y su mirada sobre Son Goten fue más intensa que nunca.

-Eh... –Y Goten aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza: -si, si quedé con ella hace un par de días.

-Es guapa. –Reconoció Trunks distraídamente, mientras revisaba su teléfono celular, Bra miró a su hermano y luego a Goten, había algo que no le cuadraba en ésa información.

_¿Son Goten estaba saliendo con una nueva chica? Una guapa pelirroja que había conocido en una fiesta. _

-¿Y qué pasó con Pares? –Preguntó ella curiosa, sin notar que su voz había subido unos decibeles más de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Pares? –Preguntó Trunks frunciendo el ceño, el nombre le sonaba de algún lado pero no estaba seguro, luego tras unos segundos de hacer memoria añadió: –_Palacio _–Y se sorprendió de que Bra le recordara Goten había salido con la aludida al menos 6 años atrás -. Terminaste con ella hace varios años, ¿no, Goten?

-Ah, sí –Y carraspeó ruidosamente: - diferencias de opiniones... –Respondió Goten incomodo.

-Claro –contestó Trunks con sorna y los ojos celestes de la joven se clavaron en el moreno: –Así, que de esa forma se le dice cuando tienes a una novia tonta como una piedra.

-No era ninguna tonta... solo era... uhmm... inocente... –Y el moreno sintió como su rostro ardía, Bra sonrió divertida, por todos era sabido que la ex novia, del joven, era ciertamente muy atractiva, pero no la chica más brillante del mundo, inclusive en alguna ocasión, le pareció escuchar a su madre, que la llamada Pares era muy parecida (en cuanto a su carácter) a la una cierta novia de Krillin, una tal _Marron_, que nunca conoció.

-Por supuesto. –Contestó Trunks sonriendo burlonamente, el muchacho negó con la cabeza poniéndose a la altura de su amigo.

-Bueno –Contestó Goten, avergonzado: -al menos yo no me obsesiono con la primera chica que veo, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba esa chiquilla de la fiesta? _¿Mei?... ¿Mia?... _

Y esta vez fue el turno de sonrojarse de su hermano, Bra tuvo que morder sus labios para no soltar una carcajada, Trunks contrario a lo que su físico podría suponer, era realmente tímido con las mujeres, solía salir tan poco con chicas, que su madre pensó en algún momento que su orientación sexual, fuera otra, lo que no podía negar era que él siempre buscaba chicas con las mismas características físicas; morenas con grandes ojos azabaches.

-Mai –contestó él rodando los ojos –y no es obsesión, era una niña muy bonita.

-Ajá... y aún sigues gustando de esa _niña_ bonita, aunque ahora... ya tiene que ser toda una _mujer_... muy bonita... –Trunks negó con la cabeza, fastidiado.

-_Bah_... esto es imposible, no voy a seguir perdiendo más el tiempo con ustedes. – Contestó él lanzando un dramático bostezo y levantando los brazos al cielo, se retiró a su alcoba murmurando algo de que no quería ser molestado.

-Quien lo diría de verdad le gustaba esa niña –Contestó Bra fingiendo aburrimiento, una vez su hermano se marcho de la habitación.

-Eso creo, tal vez no debería de búrlame de él, es demasiado cruel.

-¿Olvidas quien es nuestro padre? –Contestó Bra con una enorme sonrisa: - ¡Trunks puede soportar eso y mucho más!

-Por supuesto... –Dijo Goten siguiendo con la mirada a la joven de cabellos celestes, que amarraba la toalla celeste alrededor de su cintura, como si fuera una enorme falda. -¿Y qué dices tú? ¿La gran Bra Brief no tiene planes para esta noche?

-No –Contestó ella parcamente, inclinándose sobre el refrigerador sacando de él a los pocos segundos un pastelillo igual al de la noche anterior, sonrió como niña pequeña mientras se volvía hacia el joven de cabellos oscuros: -¿Quieres?

Y Son Goten miró su reloj de pulsera, pasaban de las ocho de la noche, y tenía que ir a recoger a su guapa cita al otro extremo de la ciudad en menos de media hora, dudaba inclusive alcanzar a cambiarse de ropa, lo lógico hubiera sido negarse, sin embargo cuando se volvió hacia la peliazul; que con expresión serena le miraba por encima de su postre de cremas y fresas le fue imposible retirarse y sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho, Goten ya había tomado asiento sobre una de las sillas de la barra del desayunador:

-Solo si hay de limón.

Una sonrisa tembló en los labios de la chica, pero la corrigió pronto haciendo un mohín, impaciente:

-Tienes suerte. –Contestó ella sacando un pedazo de pay de limón, dándoselo al joven que para pronto buscó cubiertos, tomando uno para él y otro para ella, Bra tomó el cubierto, mientras mascullaba un: "gracias" al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él, con los brazos apoyados sobre la plana superficie, empezando a comer en silencio, picoteando distraídamente y sin piedad las fresas de su postre, en cada bocado.

Goten imitó su acción, llevando un bocado a sus labios, dejando que un silencio incomodo se colara entre ellos, clavó la vista en su pay, mientras el ruido de los cubiertos contra el cristal de los platos aumentaba con cada segundo su intensidad, cada vez más y más fuerte... y por supuesto cada vez mucho más molesto.

El joven Son, levantó la vista, mirando frente a él, del postre de la peliazul, y las fresas del mismo, solo quedaban un puré de manchas rojizas y amorfas al fondo del plato, el moreno tragó en seco.

-Y... –Dijo él mirando el postre destrozado, tomó unos segundos más de lo necesario en continuar la oración, de sobra sabía el temperamental carácter de que eran poseedores los miembros de la familia Brief: -¿Acaso fue un día tan malo?

Bra parpadeó sorprendida, levantó la vista de su plato y miró a Goten con recelo:

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es una extraña manera la de comer fresas. –Dijo él, sonriendo amablemente, señalando con el cubierto las destrozadas fresas, Bra alzó las cejas, se mordió un labio, volvió su rostro hacia él:

-Supongo que podría haber sido peor. –Dijo ella encogiendo en hombros, mientras se cruzaba en brazos y dejaba de lado su postre, el moreno le imitó, mirando de forma afable a la jovencita.

-¿Peleaste con tu novio? –Dijo él de forma amable, carente de toda malicia, intentando ser lo más gentil posible, tanteando el terreno, nunca sabía cómo podían reaccionar los miembros de dicha familia eran como una granada cargada, podían estallar en cualquier segundo, Bra enarcó una ceja y contestó frunciendo el ceño:

-Preguntas mucho ¿te han dicho?

Y él rio, rascando la punta de su nariz y ahí estaba:

-Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte... no tienes que contestar si no...

-No era mi novio. –Aclaró ella, interrumpiéndole sin demasiadas ceremonias, era extrañamente reconfortante hablar con alguien: –Sin embargo, si tuvo a bien, hacerme enfadar hoy...

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué?

-Puedes hacerlo. –Respondió ella, para después guardar silencio, Goten movió la cabeza comprendiendo su respuesta, podía preguntar, porque ya lo había hecho, sin embargo, responder, eso era algo que ella no iba a hacer, o tal vez era lo que él creía, después de unos segundos de mutismo, Bra volvió a hablar: -Quería volver a salir conmigo... –Y la respuesta tomó por sorpresa al joven moreno, que ocultó su desconcierto comiendo un trozo grande de pay –Pero me negué... no sé porque, exactamente, solo sé que no quería salir más con él... –Y ella empezó a jugar con la crema de su postre haciendo círculos con el tenedor: -Él estaba furioso, su cara estaba roja y estaba segura que iba a armar un enorme escándalo... y... llámame loca, pero por un segundo casi desee que lo hiciera.

Goten sonrió de forma amable, mientras inclinaba un poco su rostro delante del de ella, y decía en voz queda, como si fuera un secreto, algo que no se debía de decir en voz alta:

-Estás loca.

Bra sonrió levemente al ver su expresión, era extraño lo sencillo que era hablar con él, era como un amigo más, alguien que te escuchaba y estaba ahí, pero no te juzgaba, por un segundo envidió a su hermano de haber tenido la amistad de Goten de toda la vida, Bra bajó la vista hacia el plato del joven y entonces, sin pedir permiso ni pensarlo mucho, tomó su propio tenedor, lo clavo rápidamente en el pequeño pay de limón de Goten, arrancando un pedazo, y lo llevó a su boca.

-¡Oye! –Dijo él alzando las cejas, divertido.

-Delicioso –Dijo ella, con la boca llena del postre de limón - ¡elegiste el más rico! para el próximo comeré uno de limón.

Goten rió mientras se armaba con su tenedor:

-No lo hagas... si no, ¿cómo comeré yo el de crema y fresas? –Respondió Goten imitando su gesto y con una velocidad que solo un guerrero de su talla podría tener, clavó su tenedor en su postre, llevándolo hacia sus labios, mientras la joven sonreía al verse reflejada en sus oscuros ojos negros.

-Tramposo –Dijo ella inclinándose sobre la mesa, frunciendo el ceño, fingiéndose enfadada:

-No más que tú, _princesa_ tramposa. –Dijo él imitándola, inclinándose sobre la mesa, quedando solo a un palmo de distancia, le miró desafiante, enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado, Bra aspiró fuertemente su aroma, el olor a colonia masculina, volvía a invadirla, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho como olía, Goten miró como hipnotizado su rostro, una pequeña gotita de agua, se deslizó de su pelo, aún mojado y resbaló con lentitud por su cuello, y más abajo, hasta el canalillo entre sus senos, el pudor le impidió seguir mirando...

-_Oh_, buenas noches, Goten. –Dijo una tercera voz que les obligó a separarse cual imanes apenas le escucharon, Bulma desde el umbral de la cocina, les miraba con una sonrisa inescrutable.

-¡Bulma! –contestó Goten levantándose en el acto, saludando a la madre de la joven: –Buenas noches.

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta que habías llegado –Dijo ella mirando curiosa a su hija, que para pronto pareció enfocar todo su interés en su postre: -¿Trunks también ya volvió?

-Sí, se retiró a su alcoba a dormir, dijo que estaba cansado.

-Ya veo... ¿qué tal les fue en la junta?

-Excelente Bulma, excelente.

Bulma miró a su hija y luego al moreno, parecía como si quisiera adivinar lo que estaba pasando por sus cabezas, Goten se mostraba amable como siempre, pero había algo en él, que le parecía raro ¿estaba nervioso?, Bra por su parte, permanecía quieta y en silencio, su hija que siempre tenía una respuesta ocurrente para cada situación ahora parecía como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí, Goten se volvió hacia Bulma cortésmente:

-Me gustaría quedarme a charlar, pero tengo una cita... con una chica... que conocí en una fiesta... una chica de una fiesta... –Dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa y devorando el resto de pay de un solo bocado, se volvió hacia la joven: –Gracias por todo Bra, nos vemos luego.

El joven salió de la cocina con pasos apresurados, mientras Bulma miraba en silencio a su hija, Bra por su parte, miraba fijamente la puerta por la cual el joven había salido, mientras llevaba a su boca el resto del pastel con expresión ausente.

**00000000000**

Trunks, traspasó la puerta de su habitación, sin molestarse en encender la luz, se tiró a la cama, bostezando abiertamente, miró distraído su celular, las 9 menos diez minutos, lo dejó a un lado sobre su cama, mientras echaba una mano detrás de su cabeza, mientras la otra la ponía sobre su abdomen tamborileando sus dedos rítmicamente y recordaba la broma de Goten, de hacía unos minutos atrás.

_-Bueno, al menos yo no me obsesiono con la primer chica que veo, ¿Cómo era que se llamaba esa chiquilla de la fiesta? ¿Mei?... ¿Mia?... _

_-Mai._

Y su solo nombre de aquel inocente y puro amor infantil le hizo reír, a veces se preguntaba:

_-¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Qué habría sido de esa chiquilla Mai?_

Sonrió con nostalgia, Mai, sin más nombre o apellido, solo Mai.

La primera chica de quien había estado realmente flechado, habían pasado varios años, pero su recuerdo perduraba, tendría unos 11 o 12 años, no estaba seguro, siempre había sido un niño precoz y en cuanto a la fascinación del sexo opuesto no había sido la excepción, y a esa tierna edad, empezó a notar algo que nunca había notado en la vida.

_Chicas_.

Por supuesto sabía que estas existían, su madre, era una chica, la madre de Goten era una chica, la esposa de Gohan era una chica, pero jamás lo había notado, hasta ése momento, y fue entonces cuando empezó a poner más atención sobre su existencia, se sorprendió al notar como estas ya no eran más una molestia, y como los escotes de las jóvenes al pasar, y las piernas de las muchachas, eran más llamativas que nunca, su olor también resultaba de lo más agradable.

No pasó mucho para encontrarse echando un vistazo a las "sucias" revistas (como solía decir su madre) del Maestro Roshi, y fue entonces en un cumpleaños de su madre, en aquella excéntrica y extraña fiesta vio a esa niña.

_-Mai._

Con ropas demasiado anticuadas para su edad, vestida como una militar de pies a cabeza, sin embargo dejando de lado esa ropa fea y aseñorada, no podía negar lo que era evidente: ¡esa niña era una preciosidad!, cabello largo y negro hasta media cintura, ojos oscuros como el carbón, piel como porcelana, nariz pequeña, labios rosados, mejillas regordetas, nunca supo a ciencia cierta cómo fue o por quien, esa niña llegó a la fiesta, pero ahí estaba y él no desaprovechó la oportunidad, la presentó como su novia, (ante la mirada maravillada de su madre) aunque realmente ni la conocía, pero eso no importaba la preciosa niña le había cautivado, no igual fue el caso de ella.

La chiquilla le apartó, lo evitó, lo insultó y lo repudió a toda costa, pero él necio como era, acostumbrado desde bebé a tener lo que quisiera, no quiso escuchar un no, un bofetón, seguido de una palabrota fue el precio a pagar por haber intentando besarle en la mejilla, la enigmática niña desapareció con la misma rapidez que había aparecido, y de ella, solo quedó el recuerdo de su nombre y un marcado y definido gusto por las mujeres: cabellos azabaches y expresivos ojos oscuros.

Su celular vibró a su lado y el alargó su mano para tomarlo, contestó al ver en la pantalla reflejado el número telefónico de quien ya se sabía de memoria.

-Hola. –Contestó él con una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

-Hola –Contestó una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular - ¿Cómo te fue en tu junta?

-Bien, realmente bien... honestamente, mejor sería imposible. –Contestó él ahogado un bostezo.

-Me alegro mucho... pero... te escuchas cansado. –Replicó ella y él sonrió aunque no podía verla, sabía que su ceño se había fruncido.

-He dormido muy poco. –Se sinceró él, frunciendo la nariz ahogado un bostezo.

-Deberías dormir ahora -Contestó la fémina a través del celular –Te dejaré descansar.

-No –Respondió él rápidamente, volviendo a bostezar –No he hablado contigo en días.

Una risita amable se escuchó a través de la bocina, mientras hablaba como quien habla a un niño pequeño:

-Mañana podremos hablar todo lo que desees.

-Mañana no me será suficiente hablar contigo. –Respondió él con una sonrisa de lado.

-Podemos vernos, si quieres. –Dijo la mujer, mientras él accedía al alguien tras la bocina.

-Hoy. –Y el silencio fue su respuesta, la chica tardó unos segundos en contestar y luego tras unos momentos de mutismo, le pareció escucharla suspirar.

-Es muy tarde, papá se daría cuenta.

Trunks rodó los ojos mientras apretaba los labios, sabía su respuesta antes inclusive de que ella la dijera, así había sido siempre, y por el momento así seguiría:

-Excusas. –Respondió él sonriendo, al escuchar el tono de voz apagado de la mujer a través del celular:

-Mañana nos veremos... –insistió ella, hablando con un poco más de alegría – y hablaremos todo lo que quieras.

La sonrisa se extendió en el rostro del joven, y dijo en un tono de voz que sugería algo más:

-Cuando te vea estaremos demasiado ocupados en otras cosas para perder el tiempo hablando.

Una risa contagiosa se escuchó a través del celular inundando sus sentidos:

-Trunks –Contestó ella jovial - la falta de sueño te empieza a afectar, ni siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo.

El joven de cabellos lilas enarcó una ceja:

-Sé perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo.

La joven volvió a reír:

-Entonces eres un pervertido igual que el Maestro Roshi.

Trunks rió divertido, la chica parecía demasiado alegre con esa declaración como para tomársela en serio:

-Eso nunca te ha molestado.

La chica rió por tercera ocasión y Trunks sabía que se había sonrojado.

-Buenas noches. –Respondió ella, fingiendo molestia sin demasiado éxito.

-Espera... –Intentó decir él frunciendo los labios, pero ella le interrumpió.

-Descansa. –Dijo ella, con un tono amable, gentil, casi maternal.

-Bien –Respondió él rodando los ojos, sabía reconocer cuando una batalla estaba perdida, él no dijo nada más y por unos segundos ella tampoco, hasta que ella volvió a hablar una palabra simple y pequeña.

-Trunks... - Y el solo escuchar su nombre pronunciado por su voz, logró reponerle la sonrisa en los labios:

-¿Si?

-Te amo.

Sabía lo que diría, sabía que esas serían sus palabras y aún así escucharle decirlas, de esa forma tan dulce, tan inocente, tan carente de toda malicia, tan llenas de tanta ternura le hizo lamentar que no estuviera ahí junto con él, en ese preciso momento.

-Yo también te amo, Pan. –Y su sonrisa no pudo ser mayor.

**00000000000**

**Y que les pareció? Goten está notando un poco más a hermanita de su mejor amigo, Bra está empezando a notar un poco más al mejor amigo de su hermano :D Bulma, creo que si en algún improbable caso, Bra, saliera con Goten y o cualquier otro chico, Bulma sería su apoyo, y lo será, pero un poco más adelante. Pares, tenía que ponerlo (lo lamento si herí sentimientos con mi descripción hacia ella) pero realmente no me gustaba nada ese personaje, y su nombre será lo único que aparecerá en éste fic, Palacio**, alguna vez leí que ésa era la traducción de su nombre, pero si es mentira y viví engañada, pues ahí me dicen. **

**La historia de Trunks y Pan, tal vez algún día escriba un fic sobre ellos, pero no será este, fue un pequeño paréntesis en la historia y si tal vez los pongo más adelante, pero no tendrán mayor relevancia en cuando al descenlace de la relación de éste par o al menos ése es mi pensar ahora.  
**

**Tambien he de ser sincera, en mi idea original, la pareja de Trunks, iba a ser Marron, (la hija de Krillin, se me hace muy mona), pero luego de que vi la peli de Dragon Ball la Batalla de los Dioses, cambie de parecer, y puse a Pan, ya que la niña o mujer según se vea que sale ahí, se me hizo muy parecida a ella, peinado, pelo y ojos, cuando si no me equivoco, la chica Mai, en la versión original tenía los ojos azules. Me pareció algo curioso, su aparición y su destino, tal vez fuera una especie de burla al GT, hacer pequeños a los malos que hicieron chiquito Goku o tal vez, dejar abierto el tema de que Trunks tal vez algún día iba a fijarse en la nieta de Goku, tan físicamente parecida a su amor de infancia, o tal vez la razón sea mucho más simple... tal vez se les acabó el color azul de cuando estaban dibujando ese personaje o era más simple dibujar a Mai toda de negro... no lo sé... **

**Lo que se no se puede negar es que a Trunks le gustó esa niña, y esa fue mi principal razón del porque, puse a Pan como su pareja, eso claro además que en el Gt, siempre me pareció que ella gustaba de Trunks. **

**Me alargo mucho, espero que les haya gustado el fic! Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Saludos y abrazos!**

**María de las Mareas.**


	4. Chapter 4

El trinar de los pájaros sobre el árbol afuera de su ventana nunca le pareció más fuerte e insistente que nunca, Son Goten entreabrió los ojos mientras se permitía ver el brillo del sol colarse a través de las cortinas.

_Aun es demasiado temprano._

Dijo él con ojos perezosos, enterrando su cabeza en las sabanas, buscando comodidad, rodó sobre su mismo eje dándole la espalda a la luz, chocando contra un algo o mejor dicho un alguien, que no debería estar ahí, Goten se irguió enseguida amodorrado, encontrándose entre las sabanas revueltas una mata de cabellos rizados y rojizos, coronando la cabeza de una mujer de una belleza espectacular, la cual dormida profundamente a su lado se movió entre su cama, el moreno miró alrededor de su habitación, recordando la noche pasada, la mezcla de prendas masculinas y femeninas esparcidas a todo lo largo del piso le formaron una sonrisa en los labios.

_Una excelente noche. _

Razonó él sintiendo los músculos agarrotados, soltó un suspiro, el olor de perfume femenino impregnado con su propia esencia le urgió la necesidad de un baño, con total cuidado de no despertarle, salió de la cama ahogando un bostezo y se perdió tras una puerta al extremo de la habitación, el baño; usualmente dejaría que el agua empezara a entibiarse antes de entrar a la ducha, pero esta vez no se molestó en dejar que esta se calentara, entró a la ducha unos segundos después de abrir el grifo, permitiendo que el agua helada golpeara sus músculos, y solo entonces empezó a relajarse.

Había conocido a la chica en una fiesta del trabajo, sus ojos verde esmeralda contrastando con su llamativo cabello rojizo, y su piel pálida y perfecta le cautivaron apenas puso en pie en la recepción, unos minutos con la chica de recursos humanos, y se las había ingeniado para obtener un poco de información sobre ella.

_Joven y exitosa modelo de una importante agencia, reconocida por su versatilidad, modelo de pasarelas, alta costura y publicidad, acababa de firmar un contrato con Capsule Corp. Para su próxima campaña publicitaria._

Por supuesto el premio no podía ser mejor, así que dejando a Trunks de lado el cual solo negó con la cabeza, resignado, se acercó hacia la preciosa joven con una copa en cada mano, presentándose como un importante miembro de Capsule Corp. además amigo de toda la vida del actual presidente de la Corporación (y como prueba de ello, elevó su mano hacia Trunks como saludo amistoso que el aludido correspondió con mucho menor entusiasmo) Pudo ver como los ojos de la mujer brillaron expectantes.

_Era demasiado simple. _

Lo demás venía por añadidura, era amable y simpático, poseía un cuerpo bien trabajado gracias a los duros años de entrenamiento, y aunque pasaba de los 30, no era nada feo. No fue difícil conseguir su número telefónico y un acuerdo para salir a cenar, tras apenas una breve conversación.

Y aunque en sus planes no estaba tener sexo en la primera cita, las cosas se dieron, un beso inocente en el restaurant, uno más intenso dentro de su automóvil y por último casi devorándose a besos apenas se cerraron las puertas del ascensor para subir a su apartamento.

Sonrió para sí mismo, eran esas situaciones las que le alegraban el haber alquilado un apartamento en la Ciudad del Oeste, el hecho de imaginarse llevando una chica a la casa paterna, le ponía los nervios de punta, su madre tenía un temperamento demasiado fuerte como para arriesgarse a ser capturado infraganti con alguna chica, y aunque ya no era propiamente ningún niño, el hecho de ser reprendido por su madre aún le hacía temblar como hoja al viento.

El guerrero cerró la llave tomando una toalla y secando su cuerpo, enredándola alrededor de su cintura, antes de salir.

-¿Goten? –Llamó la joven apenas le escuchó poner un pie dentro de la habitación.

-Buenos días, _hermosa_. –Respondió él, con una sonrisa mientras intentaba no poner en demasiada evidencia que no recordaba el nombre de la joven con quien había compartido su cama, si era terrible, pero debía reconocer que algunas veces era demasiado distraído, tal vez lo había heredado de su padre, él tambien era igual, y había aprendido gracias a sus primeras citas, que era mejor utilizar un titulo cariñoso a atreverse a decir un nombre que pudiera o no ser, había recibido demasiadas bofetadas en antaño, diciendo un nombre que creía correcto, cuando la realidad era otra.

-Buen día, Goten –Canturreó ella con voz suave y seductora.

-Espero no haberte despertado. –Contestó él mesando su cabello mojado.

-Bueno... si he de ser sincera... –y rió de una forma que suponía que estaba bromeando, Goten sonrió mientras se perdía en los rizos salvajes tras su espalda.

-¿Quieres desayunar algo?

-¿Vas a hacerme el desayuno? –Rió de forma coqueta y él se sentó a su lado en la cama, mientras acercaba un poco su rostro, besó con suavidad sus labios antes de contestar a unos centímetros de su piel.

-Pensaba que podríamos hacerlo juntos.

La chica negó con suavidad mientras volvía a reír.

-No sé cocinar –respondió ella mirándole haciendo un leve puchero: - los sirvientes en casa, acostumbran llevarme el desayuno a la cama.

Goten aclaró su garganta, y por un instante tuvo una sensación "_deja vu"_, la situación le supo demasiado similar a cuando solía salir con Pares.

-Claro, por supuesto. –Contestó él sin dejar de perder esa sonrisa encantadora: -¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-No sé... –Dijo ella en ése mismo tono suave y juguetón dejando su lugar en la cama y con la sabana cayendo como una toga sobre su perfecto cuerpo se abalanzó sobre el saiyan colgándose de su cuello, depositando un beso casto en la comisura de sus labios, Goten sonrió ampliamente. –Lo que tú quieras está bien.

-Bien –Respondió el saiya, tomando por la cintura a la pelirroja -prepárate para comer el mejor _omelette_ con queso y jamón de toda la ciu...

-¡No! –Le interrumpió ella entonces haciendo un mohín -¡Eso no!

-¿Eh? –Preguntó él parpadeando un par de veces.

-Tiene muchas calorías -dijo ella como algo evidente y luego como si fuera una experta en nutrición: -y no puedo comer más de _1500_ calorías diarias, mi agente se pondría como loco si supiera que he comido algo como eso. –Finalizó ella horrorizada, con la idea de comer un _omelette_ tal parecía como si le hubiera sugerido que tomara veneno.

-_Ahhhh_ –vaciló entonces él, llevando una mano hacia su cabeza rascándola con torpeza. –bien... tal vez...

_¿Por qué las chicas tan lindas eran siempre tan complicadas?_

La hermosa pelirroja volvió a sonreír seductoramente, mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones de cabello.

-¿Entonces que me harás de desayunar? Mi entrenador es muy estricto con los horarios de mi comida... ¡no puedo pasarme ni siquiera un minuto!

-_Ahhhhhhhh_... –respondió Goten mientras mordía uno de sus labios, entonces con un rápido movimiento se las ingenió para soltar a la joven con delicadeza y llevar una de sus manos hacia su oído, fingiendo estar muy concentrado. -¡¿Escuchaste eso?!

La chica parpadeó un par de veces extrañada.

-¿Escuchar qué?

-Mi celular... un segundo... –dijo él para pronto buscando el teléfono con la vista por toda la habitación, el pequeño celular descansaba en una brillante cómoda al extremo de la misma, el teléfono como hacía siempre que una chica compartía la noche con él, estaba apagado, pero por supuesto que eso no tendría que saberlo.

-No escuché nada. –dijo ella negando.

-Suelo dejarlo en vibrador por la mañana... solo serán unos segundos... –explicó él de forma ausente, mientras fingía contestar el celular apagado - Si... hola... ¿Trunks? –dijo él guardando tiempo entre cada palabra, esperando que su actuación fuera lo suficientemente convincente, sintió como su cara enrojecía, era un pésimo actor, volvió su rostro hacia la pared, dándole la espalda. -¡buen día! Claro... ajá... ajá... si... entiendo... enseguida salgo para allá... –Y colgó antes de volverse hacia la pelirroja que entre las sabanas le veía en silencio: -Lo siento... lo siento mucho... –Aunque por supuesto no lo sentía para nada –Era Trunks, algo urgente de la oficina.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Sí... pero... ¡tengo que irme! –Explicó él, mientras se cambiaba a toda prisa, y la joven le miraba con ojos fijos en cada uno de sus pasos. – ¡Te llamaré un taxi!

-Pero... –Intentó decir ella, pero él ya salía por la habitación, llevando su celular en mano y sacudiendo todavía sus cabellos mojados, lo decía y lo diría siempre:

_¿Por qué las chicas tan lindas eran siempre tan complicadas?_

**00000000000000**

Bra aventó el bolso mochila sobre el piso antes de sentarse con desgano sobre la silla frente al escritorio del laboratorio de su madre, la mujer miró el costoso bolso tirado en el suelo, como si no fuera más que basura, y se volvió hacia su hija.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, cariño? –Preguntó ella sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, era obvio que no pudo haber sido un buen día.

-Bien, volví a ser la primera del curso, como siempre –Respondió ella de forma arrogante, y Bulma sonrió con orgullosa resignación, Bra era sin duda hija de Vegeta.

-Me alegro –Contestó ella desarmando el motor de uno de los vehículos prototipos de la compañía para su siguiente lanzamiento - pero parece ser que tú no ¿pasa algo?

-Fue aburrido, mamá. –Respondió Bra jugueteando con un tornillo suelto en la mesa de trabajo de su madre.

-Algunos días son así. –Contestó ella casi sin prestarle atención.

-Si claro... aburrido y aburrido... –Dijo ella con desgano - igual que ayer, antier, toda la semana... todo el año... ¡como siempre, aburrido! – Y Bulma levantó los ojos para ver a su hija menor,

_¿Hacía cuanto Bra solía tener ése semblante?_

Aburrida, fastidiada, con las mejores notas del curso si... pero siempre con una sonrisa que no era propiamente sincera, ella no solía ser así, era una jovencita impetuosa y atrevida.

Bulma Brief, se tomó unos segundos más antes de contestar y por un segundo casi le pareció verse reflejada en un espejo, (obviando la diferencia de más 40 años), conocía bien ése sentimiento, sabía lo que era sentirse diferente en la ciudad del Oeste, una sociedad que demandaba un molde perfecto y prefabricado, sabía lo que era conocer las respuestas antes inclusive que los profesores, rechazar citas de chicos superfluos (que se deslumbraban ante su riqueza o belleza) y nunca llenaran sus expectativas, saberse admirada y odiada por mujeres a su alrededor, en la escuela o mujeres en general, que no se molestaban en conocerle ni un poquito, tal vez por eso, pasó gran parte de su adolescencia encerrada en Kame House.

_Si, sabía lo que era ser una adolescente en la ciudad del Oeste. _

-Bra, cariño, entiendo lo que dices, pero...

-No, no lo entiendes –interrumpió ella frunciendo la nariz - ¡Para ti era más sencillo!

-Bra...

-¡Dejaste todo lo que te desagradaba a los 16!-Dijo ella enfrentando a su madre y por un segundo Bulma lamentó no haber sido más discreta contando sobre sus aventuras cuando era solo una adolescente: - construiste el radar, emprendiste una aventura tú sola... ¡ojala yo pudiera hacer lo mismo!

-Bra, no vamos a volver otra vez con lo mismo, dejar la escuela está fuera de discusión. –Contestó negando con la cabeza rotundamente. –Algún día ayudaras a Trunks con la dirección de la empresa y necesitas estás preparada.

-¿Preparada? ¡Estoy más que preparada! ¡Más preparada que nunca!–Respondió Bra de forma arrogante - ¡Soy la mejor de toda la escuela!

-Y estoy orgullosa de ti –Respondió su madre armándose de paciencia: - pero eso no significa que podrás dejar la universidad.

Bra miró furibunda a Bulma antes de soltar un malhumorado:

-¡Ojala fueras más como la abuela!

-¡¿Cómo tu abuela?! –Respondió Bulma riendo burlona –Ella jamás se preocupó por ninguna de las decisiones que tomaba, me consideraba demasiado madura a los 16 para que tomara las propias riendas de mi vida.

-Y tomaste buenas decisiones. –contestó Bra, mirando a su madre que había vuelto a trabajar en el motor del vehículo.

-Si, por supuesto –dijo Bulma, sonriendo cínicamente, había cometido una enorme cantidad de errores que ni con los dedos de sus manos y pies podría terminar de enumerar - lo que estoy tratando de decirte, es que a los 16, se es demasiado infantil e inmaduro como para tomar una decisión que sea trascendental en tu vida.

-¡Tengo 19! –Contestó Bra, recordándole a su madre su edad, en el improbable caso de que lo hubiera olvidado.

-Lo siento, cariño, 3 años no me parece demasiada diferencia.

Bra se enfurruñó delante de su madre cruzando sus brazos y mirándole enfurecida, como si ella tomara esa actitud solo para fastidiarla, sin embargo la matriarca de Capsule Corp., no era conocida por su paciencia, así que ignorando a su hija en su rabieta volvió a enfocarse en su trabajo, mientras Bra, sin poder hacer nada más, fijó sus ojos en algo que le llenó de curiosidad, un sobre blanco tamaño carta, descansaba sobre un extremo de la mesa de metal, pero eso no había sido lo que la había atraído, sino más bien a quien iba dirigido.

Leyó el nombre a pesar de que estaba de cabeza.

_Atención:_

_Trunks Brief y/o Son Goten.  
_

_Capsule Corp. Ciudad del Oeste._

-Son Goten –masculló Bra mirando como hipnotizada el papel -¿qué es eso? –preguntó Bra, mirando el sobre sin atreverse siquiera a tocarlo, Bulma miró de reojo hacia lo que se hija señalaba, explicó mientras se encogía en hombros.

-Unos documentos que olvidó Trunks, mandaré a alguien a que los lleve.

-_Oh_...–respondió Bra sin despegar la mirada del papel, sus ojos quedaron prendados en el nombre del moreno, _Son Goten_, nunca había prestado demasiada atención en su nombre, pero... ¡era bonito!, ni demasiado largo, ni demasiado extraño, _Son Goten_, era perfecto para él, no podía imaginarle con otro nombre, cerró sus ojos, repitiendo inconscientemente su nombre.

_Son Goten._

_Pudo recordar su tacto,_ había deslizado un dedo pulgar por su barbilla retirando el exceso de crema, llevó a su boca y chupó su dedo pulgar, sonrió.

_-Delicioso. _

_Su voz suave_, una sonrisa amable, una expresión gentil, carente de toda malicia, susurró divertido como si estuviera diciendo una blasfemia:

_-Estás loca. _

_Su loción masculina_, invadió sus sentidos mientras le sujetaba en brazos y le llevaba a la escuela, se descubrió revelando ante él, lo que no había hablado nunca con su madre o hermano, su temor, pero a la vez su deseo de ser reconocida como una saiyan, él sonrió con todos los dientes, mientras le restaba importancia al asunto:

_-¡Seguro hubieras creado moda, puedes hacerlo: eres rica y muy atractiva!_

_Son Goten._

Sonrió de forma involuntaria.

-¿O tal vez quieras llevárselos tú? –Dijo Bulma de pronto, sacando de su ensoñación a su hija, Bra abrió los ojos con tanta brusquedad como si le hubieran echado un baldazo de agua helada encima, pudo ver a su madre que miraba tras su gafas de trabajo, con una actitud que le parecía sospechosa, la joven Bra se cruzó en brazos, tomando pronto una actitud defensiva:

-¡¿Por qué querría hacer eso?!

-Era una suposición –Dijo ella suspirando - pero si no quieres, ya te lo dije mandaré a alguien. –dijo ella mientras alargaba su mano hacia el sobre blanco con el nombre de su hijo, y del mejor amigo de su hijo escrito en él, Bra pudo ver ese simple movimiento como si fuera en cámara lenta, la mano de su madre alargándose contra el sobre blanco con el nombre de su hermano y de Son Goten escrito en él.

_Son Goten. _

-¡No! –respondió Bra actuando impulsivamente, tomó el sobre por el lado contrario de su madre, deteniéndole, Bulma le miró sorprendida mientras alejaba su mano del sobre y la respiración de su hija empezaba a regularse: –No es necesario que molestes a alguien... yo... no tengo... nada que hacer... de momento... creo que podré darme una vuelta...

-Bien –Contestó Bulma sonriendo de forma afable - te lo agradezco mucho.

-Si... claro... –respondió Bra, y tomando el sobre con una mano salió del laboratorio de su madre con pasos presurosos, sin saber que a su espalda, un par de ojos celestes le seguían hasta que desapareció por detrás de la puerta.

**00000000000000**

_-La cena con el señor Shinosuka, ha sido pospuesta para un nuevo aviso, parece ser que no se encuentra con la mejor salud, se enviará un cesto de regalos a su oficina, firmado con su nombre, señor. _

-Genial. -Masculló Trunks, mientras luchaba por no soltar un bostezo, la mujer delante de él, ni siquiera lo notó, tachó en su tableta el tema de la agenda que ya había sido tratado.

_-La señorita Ava, de la sucursal en la Ciudad del Norte, quiere saber sobre los nuevos modelos de aeronaves, ¿cuando estarán disponibles para su lanzamiento?_

-El próximo mes, mercadotecnia está encargandose de los últimos detalles._ -_Se insmiscuyó Goten que sentado frente al presidente, escuchaba a la mujer, mientras sentía como empezaban a cerrarsele los ojos, la asistente de Trunks tenía un algo que era casi somnifero, tal vez era su forma de hablar monotona y sin emoción, casi sin respirar (era como si estuviera hablando un robot) o tal vez fuera otra cosa, lo que no podía negar era que sentía una cierta modorra y flojera recorriendole el cuerpo cuando le escuchaba, ahora entendía porque Trunks escapaba en cuanto tenía la oportunidad cuando era más joven.

_-La comida con los socios se llevará como se había planeado, todos han confirmado su asistencia, a las dos de la tarde, en el salón principal... _

Trunks lanzó un bufido enfadado, odiaba las comidas con los socios, la pretención y la petulancia era el platillo más recurrente en esas reuniones, de todas sus obligaciones como presidente esa era una de las que menos disfrutaba, la mujer sin darse cuenta de su enfado, siguió hablando sobre detalles de la comida, Trunks se encogió en hombros, no era que le extrañara, la conocía bien, tan bien que sabía que si empezaba a picarse la nariz, pelear con Goten o hacer cualquier otra cosa, (que no fuera marcharse) ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta, la mujer tachó en la agenda el último pendiente de la tarde:

_-Eso es todo... con su permiso._

-Si... adelante... -Respondió Trunks de manera ausente, mientras la mujer cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, y él se permitió bostezar con total libertad, Goten lanzó los brazos al cielo, estirandose cual un felino:

-¿Nuevamente comida con los socios?

-Ni me lo recuerdes... estoy harto de esas malditas comidas, mamá hacía hasta lo imposible para no asistir cuando era la presidenta, ahora entiendo porque... por cierto... ¿cómo te fue anoche? –Preguntó Trunks sentado detrás de su escritorio ejecutivo, mientras distraído masajeaba el arco de su nariz por debajo de los lentes, Goten sentado frente a él echó su cabeza hacia atrás y solo masculló un malhumorado:

-_Mmph_.

Trunks rió entre dientes y miró a su amigo de toda la vida con expresión divertida:

-¿Acaso fue tan mala?

Goten negó con la cabeza, sin poder evitarlo recordó unos segundos de la noche pasada, cuando la joven gemía debajo de él y suplicaba por más.

-No, fue estupenda.

El de cabellos lilas alzó las cejas.

-¿Pero?

-Pero, no creo volver a salir con ella. –Dijo Goten finalmente, recordando la actitud de esa mañana: ¿Acaso tengo un imán para chicas tontas?

-No lo sé, Goten –contestó él encogiéndose en hombros –Tal vez inconscientemente buscas chicas tontas. –Goten rodó los ojos:

-No eres de gran ayuda, ¿sabes?

-No era mi objetivo serlo –Contestó Trunks burlón, el presidente de Capsule Corp. Pudo ver como su amigo abría la boca para decir algo más, pero sus propias palabras fueron ahogadas por la presencia de una tercera persona que entró a su oficina sin tocar primero, solo había dos personas en el mundo que hacían eso, la primera era su padre por supuesto, el último príncipe de los Saiyans, jamás tocaba, ni tocaría la puerta de la oficina de su hijo, por muy presidente que fuera, él seguía siendo su padre y los modales terrícolas le importaban muy poco para tener esa atención, la segunda era:

-¿Bra?

Goten se irguió en la silla apenas escuchó a su amigo pronunciar el nombre de su hermana, los ojos del moreno volaron hacia la chica, que entró no sin antes echar un rápido vistazo a la oficina, por unos segundos le pareció notar que los ojos de la peliazul se clavaron en los suyos, pero fue tan rápido que apenas si podía estar seguro de ello, la chica pasó con aire altivo y no fue hasta que dejó el sobre, sobre el escritorio de su hermano, que se detuvo, Trunks alzó una ceja, mientras veía a su hermana.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Siempre es un placer verte, hermano –Respondió ella sarcastica: - Mamá me pidió que te trajera estos documentos que olvidaste en casa, ¡eres demasiado distraído!

Trunks miró la carpeta y unos segundos después a Bra, frunció el ceño, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba escuchando, desde hacía más de 8 años que había sido ascendido al puesto de presidente de la corporación podía contar con una mano las veces que ella había visitado las oficinas.

-¿Y mamá te mandó a ti? –Preguntó él escéptico.

-¿Por qué no? –Contestó Bra, encogiéndose en hombros.

-Jamás has venido a las oficinas de la Corporación sola, y nunca por gusto, siempre has venido con mamá o los abuelos.

Bra guardó silencio unos segundos, si bien Trunks tenía razón en eso, evitaba en lo posible visitar las oficinas de la corporación, (le disgustaba particularmente las desmedidas atenciones de los empleados hacia los miembros de su familia) sin embargo...

-Siempre hay una primera vez. –Contestó ella rodando los ojos, mientras se volvía hacia el joven sentado frente al escritorio de su hermano, dando por zanjado el tema con su hermano.

-Hola Bra. –Dijo Goten de forma amable, mientras ella cual respuesta, le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Hola Goten –Respondió ella en un tono totalmente ajeno al suyo, demasiado dulce y gentil, totalmente ajena a su personalidad irónica y arrogante.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

Trunks miró a Goten una vez y luego a su hermana, por última vez a Goten, frunció el ceño.

-Bra, estamos ocupados, gracias por los documentos... –Y luego haciendo un movimiento con su mano hizo el ademán de que saliera: -cierra cuando salgas, por favor.

La sonrisa se le quedó congelada, que pronto fue transformada en una mueca molesta:

-Odioso –masculló ella lanzándole una mirada furibunda a su hermano, y luego una más al joven moreno, se dio vuelta en redondo indignada, pero antes siquiera que diera un paso, el rugido ruidoso de su estomago, retumbó en la oficina, Bra miró su vientre avergonzada, había estado tanto tiempo discutiendo sobre sus estudios con su madre que ni siquiera había tomado algún alimento desde el desayuno de la mañana era normal que su estomago requiriera comida, Trunks alzó una ceja, mientras miraba a su hermana con actitud de reprochable, típica "miradita" de hermano mayor.

-¿Comiste?

-Todavía no. –Contestó ella, Trunks negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba a Goten de una forma que solo podía traducirse de una forma.

Goten se levantó de su lugar, mientras se situaba al lado de la peliazul:

-Cerca de aquí hay un pequeño restaurante donde la comida es muy buena... –Empezó él como quien no quiere la cosa, y Bra se volvió hacia él con una ceja en alto -Trunks y yo solemos ir ahí ocasionalmente.

-¿Y? –Contestó ella cruzándose en brazos, Goten miró su reloj de pulsera:

-Casi es la hora de la comida, y Trunks irá a comer con algunos socios... –Dijo él de forma amable, Bra miró a su hermano que distraídamente revisaba su celular y empezaba a teclear algo en él a toda prisa, con el ceño fruncido: –Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme.

Bra se descruzó de brazos con lentitud, mientras se perdía en la enorme sonrisa amable y dulce con que él le veía.

_¿A qué venía eso?... ¿Realmente la estaba invitando a comer? ¿Solamente ellos dos? Sin Trunks o cualquier otro tercero sin nombre, que no fuera deseado. _

Sus labios temblaron en sus comisuras, una leve sonrisa empezó a formarse, quien hubiera dicho que tan mal día se convertiría en uno de...

_-Un momento... –_Y sus ojos se clavaron en su hermano que habiendo dejado el celular de lado, ahora tamborileaba los dedos sobre la plana superficie de su escritorio, esperando al igual que Goten su respuesta, parecía no estar del mejor humor.

_-Por supuesto_ –masculló ella para sí misma, apretando los dientes, por un momento deseo partirle el rostro de un puñetazo e irse de ahí a toda prisa, Son Goten solo la había invitado por Trunks pudo ver en los ojos de su hermano, la orden indirecta que él le profirió.

_Llévala a comer algo. _

Así, sin más con un solo vistazo, supo que él lo había ordenado, lo conocía demasiado bien y ella claro ¿Qué era? Solo una niña a la voluntad y disposición de su hermano mayor, demasiado infantil y torpe como para siquiera poder ir a comer algo por su propia cuenta...

_¡Odiaba que la tratara como una niña! ¡Ya no era ninguna niña, tenía 19 años!_

Bra sacudió su larga cabellera azulada de forma petulante y mirándole soberbia abrió los labios para pronunciar una de sus frases favoritas:

_-No gracias, ya tengo planes_. –Como había hecho con tantos de su extensa lista de admiradores, cuando le invitaban a comer, cenar, tomar un café o cualquier otra actividad no grata; como haría siempre con cualquier otro que quisiera disponer de ella a su voluntad, sin embargo, antes siquiera de que dijera algo más, la sonrisa de Goten se amplió y añadió:

-Me harías un gran favor, detesto comer solo.

Y las palabras negativas que trataban de escapar por su boca, fueron calladas y esa respuesta que si bien podía ser una mentira a ella le supo sincera, por un segundo se desconoció, toda la furia que bullía en su interior pareció esfumarse, solo con esas simples palabras, con esa simple declaración, su ceño fruncido desapareció y su negativa solo quedó en un vano deseo:

-Por supuesto.

**00000000000000**

**Y aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo, ¿que les ha parecido? **

**No sé si estoy poniendo a Bra que guste de Goten demasiado rápido, pero vamos... es un fic de romance! Tiene que tener romance! y con Son Goten es dificil no hacerlo... aunque más dificil es ponerlo como un casanova empedernido, cada que escribo sobre él en esa faceta, pienso que es un "Yamcha" cualquiera jajajaja, aclaro que me gusta mucho el personaje de Yamcha pero nunca me gustó como le dieron el "cortón" cuando apareció Vegeta ya que lo pusieron de lo peoor! torpe, debil, cobarde y pa colmo de males pone cuernos!  
**

** Pero volviendo a Goten... ése detalle o gesto de su personalidad es algo que voy a intentar mantener creo que para darle un poco de coherencia con la versión última versión del personaje y claro como no, para aderezar un poco con celos y manzanitas de la discordia :D **

**Ahora la modelo de Goten, tal vez parezca exagerado, no puede haber alguien tan molesto pues les puedo garantizar que si, de hecho el personaje está basado en una chica que existe, tambien modelo, (la cual tuve la desgracia de conocer hace poco en mi trabajo) y una de sus frases celebres fue: "eso tiene muchas calorías, _osea_, no puedo comer eso" el ofrecimiento fueron unas galletitas integrales, eso, más otros cuantos detalles... hizo que la chica en cuestión se ganara nuestro desprecio a pulso, y por poco un escupitajo cuando nos envió a buscarle fruta de temporada (picada y preparada)  
**

**En fin... este fic me sirve de terapia para sacar mis corajes, jajajajajaja. **

**Muchas gracias por leer espero que les guste este capitulo!**

**Saludos**

**María de las Mareas. **


	5. Chapter 5

Goten sacó una capsula _hoipoi_ aventándola unos metros más lejos apareciendo delante de ellos uno de los coches más nuevos y lujosos de la compañía, Bra pudo ver con satisfacción como el hijo menor de los Son, seguía de largo hasta su asiento sin abrir la puerta del copiloto, como hubiera hecho cualquier otro chico que le hubiera invitado a salir y Bra soltó una risita mientras abría su portezuela y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué te ha causado gracia? –preguntó Goten apenas hubo entrado.

Bra sonrió y volteó a ver el joven hombre a su lado, por un segundo se preguntó si su actitud no sería demasiado infantil, tal vez sí, pero antes que lo hubiera recapacitado un poco más, se descubrió que ya lo había dicho:

-Es la primera vez que un chico no abre mi puerta.

-_Oh_ –y le pareció notar un pequeño rubor en las mejillas del moreno, mientras arrancaba - lo lamento.

-Está bien, siempre me había molestado que lo hicieran –Respondió ella mientras miraba por la ventana y veía los edificios y espectaculares pasando a toda velocidad a su lado, sus ojos se enfocaron principalmente en un anuncio que le llamó la atención, donde una bonita mujer poseedora de una mata de rizos pelirrojos anunciaba un nuevo _shampoo_ con propiedades casi mágicas, la joven peliazul clavó sus ojos en el llamativo color de cabello de la _modelo_ del anuncio, y sin poder evitarlo la palabra escapó de sus labios sin proponérselo:

-Pelirroja.

-¿Perdón?

-No... Nada... –Negó ella con la cabeza, mientras miraba al moreno con discreción, sus ojos se enfocaron en sus brazos, había arremangado su camisa casi hasta sus codos, mostrando un par de antebrazos fuertes y musculosos, una de sus manos voló hacia el cuello de su camisa, aflojando el nudo de su corbata, desabotonando los dos primeros botones de su camisa, Bra mordió uno de sus labios de forma inconsciente: -No tenías porque invitarme a comer solo porque Trunks te lo pidió.

-¿Cómo dices? –Preguntó Goten mirándole de soslayo.

-Él te lo pidió, ¿no? –Respondió ella con un tonito que resultaba innecesariamente acusador.

-Si lo hizo. –Dijo el con sencilles y la chica contuvo el aliento y el saberlo, escucharlo de sus propios labios fue peor que solo suponerlo, ya que la remota posibilidad del "no" había sido dejada de lado y sin saber porque, ésa pequeña declaración, hirió su ego, miró por la ventana intentando parecer relajada, él sin embargo siguió hablando -pero... soy lo suficiente mayor como para decidir qué cosas quiero hacer y que no, ¡no te preocupes por eso, Bra! –Y él finalizó la oración sonriendo de forma afable, haciéndola sentirse cómoda, el menor de los Son, tenía un algo que la hacía sentirse a gusto a su lado, sonrió dubitativamente.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Lo que quieras.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con la _guapa_ pelirroja?

Goten miró de soslayo a la chica, podía sentir sus ojos azules bien atentos en cada uno de sus movimientos, el joven Son se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar, aún recordaba los besos proferidos en el ascensor de su apartamento, su cuerpo de envidia enredándose entre sus sabanas, sus caricias, sus gemidos, su sexo...

-...bien... bastante...bien...

-Trunks no suele salir mucho –razonó ella, mirando por la ventana un anuncio de la nueva campaña publicitaria de Capsule Corp. - pero cuando lo hace, las mujeres son realmente hermosas... dime... ¿tú también solo sales con mujeres hermosas? –Preguntó ella con una extraña expresión dibujada en su nivel rostro.

Goten se detuvo unos segundos después en una oportuna señal de alto de un semáforo, se volvió hacia la chica, con una sonrisa de lado.

-Todas las mujeres del mundo son hermosas. –respondió él acercando su rostro unos centímetros más de lo recomendando, usando un tono garboso, caballeresco, totalmente diferente a como solía actuar él.

Bra enfocó sus ojos en los del Son, extrañamente sentía el corazón latiendo muy aprisa dentro de su pecho, estaba muy cerca de ella, con una expresión que no le había visto nunca, más madura, más fiera, la misma expresión que su padre solía tener al pelear, lejos de esa sonrisa amable e infantil con la que siempre se mostraba delante de ella, Goten miró unos segundos más de la cuenta a la peliazul, antes de respingar sobre su asiento, y en menos de dos segundos le vio alejarse con la misma rapidez, soltando una carcajada estridente.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, fue una tontería! –Y volvió a reír, regresándole la sonrisa a la muchacha.

-¿Realmente funciona esa frase con alguien? –Contestó Bra con sorna, mirando como el joven Son, reía entre dientes.

-¡Más de lo que creerías!, me ha salvado el trasero en incontables ocasiones. –Respondió él divertido.

-Entonces, por supuesto solo sales con chicas guapas. –Dijo ella, sin olvidar su pregunta de hacía unos segundos atrás.

Goten rodó los ojos, mientras miraba de soslayo a la peliazul.

-Por favor, Bra, ¿Quién sale a ligar esperando llevarse a la cama al _espécimen_ más feo de una fiesta?

-¡¿Llevarse a la cama?! –Repitió ella divertida, eliminando al instante la sonrisa del rostro del moreno: -¿Eso significa que tuviste sexo con ella? –Y Bra tuvo que sujetarse a su asiento para evitar que la sacudida del vehículo, le golpeara contra el cristal, Goten tuvo que hacer un movimiento brusco para no chocar contra un edificio cercano, mientras veía avergonzado a la heredera preguntó:

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo dices eso?!

-Solo pregunté lo que parecía evidente. –Contestó ella burlona.

-¡Eres demasiado joven para preguntar cosas como esas!

Bra hizo un mohín, mientras le miraba malhumorada:

-¡Tengo 19 años! –Goten miró a la joven con el rostro encendido, mientras bajaba la velocidad de su aeronave, Bra miró por la ventanilla un pequeño restaurante, a unos metros de ellos, supuso entonces que habían llegado.

-Eso es algo... privado. –Contestó él, estacionando su vehículo, Bra sonrió mientras bajaba de la aeronave apenas él la hubo detenido en su totalidad, pero antes de cerrar la puerta añadió de forma mordaz.

-Y eso... solo quiere decir que sí.

Goten miró divertido a la peliazul, mientras salía del vehículo y lo convertía en capsula antes de guardarlo.

-Eres una pequeña entrometida. –Bra soltó una risita cantarina, mientras pasaba a su lado y mascullaba en forma perfectamente audible:

-No más que tú, Son Goten.

Ambos caminaron hacia el restaurante en silencio, mientras ella examinaba con la vista el lugar, era un restaurante pequeño pero bonito, tenía un aire acogedor, y le recordó un poco en cuanto a su arquitectura y acabados al torneo de las artes marciales en que participaron su hermano y su padre hacía muchos años, los techos, colores y acabados eran muy similares, tal vez fueran del mismo dueño, razonó ella, viendo al fondo de una pared propaganda, alusiva al siguiente torneo que sería en un par de meses.

La pareja traspasó las puertas encontrándose de frente con la _hostess_, una encantadora rubia con curvas pronunciadas, que pareció reconocer al instante a Goten, se acercó a él con una sonrisa enorme en los labios y sus ojos brillantes de expectación.

-¡Señor Goten, que gusto volver a verlo! –él sonrió hacia ella, accediendo amablemente con la cabeza.

-Nozomi, el placer es todo mío. –Y sonrió amablemente, mientras Bra veía curiosa a la mujer, le fue imposible dejar de notar los enormes senos de la rubia que fácilmente eran mayores a los suyos por dos tallas como mínimo, la peli azul se irguió arqueando su espalda, disimuladamente.

-¿La mesa de siempre? –Preguntó ella con una sonrisa enmarcada en carmín.

-Por favor. –Contestó él, siguiendo de cerca a la mujer, con una actitud desenfadada, la cual les condujo filas de pequeñas mesas hasta una más alejada que detrás de un par de biombos y plantas de ornato daba una falsa sensación de privacidad.

-Enseguida traeré sus cartas.

-Muchas gracias, Nozomi. –Y sin más la joven se despidió haciendo una reverencia, permitiendo al par sentarse uno frente al otro, la camaradería y sonrisas burlonas que compartieron dentro del vehículo parecía haberse evaporado y solo el sonido de los cubiertos de los comensales en algunas mesas cercanas quebraba ese silencio incomodo.

-Creo que le gustas. –Dijo ella al fin quebrando el silencio, mientras Goten le regresó la mirada frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo? –Goten parpadeó un par de veces extrañado.

-A la _hostess, _Nozomi -dijo ella como si no fuera evidente - Creo que le gustas y es bastante guapa... ¿entraría ella en tu lista para llevártela a la cama?

-¿Llevármela a la cama?... por que... debería... –Preguntó él incrédulo –Espera... ¿crees que _yo_ le gusto? –Dijo él sonriendo.

-Solo un ciego diría lo contrario. –Contestó ella alzando una ceja, mientras veía al menor de los hijos de Goku, encogiéndose en hombros, inflar sus mejillas, para finalmente estallar en una sonora carcajada, Bra miró al moreno delante de él, sintiéndose ofendida.

-¡¿Te estás riendo de mí?! –Gruñó ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Por supuesto que no, ¡lo siento! –Contestó él, entrecerrando un ojo de forma divertida, Bra infló sus mejillas, enfadada, estuvo a punto de soltar algo hiriente, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera decir una sola palabra,la _hostess_ volvió a aparecer unos segundos después con un par de cartas en cada mano, dejándolas delante de cada uno, sonrió hacia Goten de una forma demasiado amigable, y Bra lo miró esperando su reacción, él parecía querer contener una carcajada, miró a la mujer, juguetón, como si le hubieran contado un chiste muy gracioso.

-Gracias, Nozomi, y lo siento... hoy _no_ vendrá. –Y la última parte de la oración lo dijo volviéndose hacia Bra, la joven dio un respingo al escuchar sus palabras y pronto volvió su rostro hacia la guapa mujer, que había perdido su sonrisa y ahora veía al joven evidentemente decepcionada.

-_Ohh_... vaya...

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada... –Contestó ella, encogiéndose en hombros, que siguió siendo amable por supuesto, sin embargo su actitud fue más distante: –Supongo que será en otra ocasión, enseguida mandaré a su mesero.

Goten siguió con la mirada a la joven hasta que desapareció y luego una vez que ella estuvo segura que no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oírle, pregunto.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

-Digamos que _tu hermano_ tiene un extenso de club de admiradoras.

-¡¿A esa chica le gusta Trunks?! –Preguntó ella sintiendo que el rostro se le encendía.

-Sí –Respondió él con sencillez, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba. -He tratado de convencer a Trunks para que le dé una oportunidad (por eso ella es tan amable conmigo), pero si acaso la habrá volteado a ver un par de veces, es demasiado cabezota en muchas ocasiones.

-_Oh_ –fue toda la respuesta de ella y bajó su vista hacia la carta, sintiéndose estúpida.

_¿A qué venía esa tontería?_

Parecía celosa y ella no lo estaba, estaba hablando de Son Goten, el amigo de su hermano, no de un novio ni nada por el estilo, además los celos solo podían significar inseguridad y por Kami sama ella no podía autonombrarse como insegura, por supuesto que no.

-Pide lo que quieras con confianza. –Dijo él, de forma amable, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos, Bra miró el menú parpadeando un par de veces.

-¿Cómo?

-Siempre suelo quedarme con hambre cuando salgo a comer con alguna chica, creo que tal vez pueda pasarte a ti lo mismo.

-Tal vez. –Respondió ella sonriendo débilmente, fijando sus ojos en la carta, mirando discretamente por encima de ella, al hijo menor de Goku, él ni siquiera necesitaba ver que iba a ordenar ya lo sabía de memoria, así que con las manos entrelazadas pacientemente delante de la mesa, esperaba, mirando ociosamente la decoración del lugar.

Los ojos de Bra se fijaron unos segundos en las manos del hombre frente a ella, nunca lo había notado, pero tenía unas manos bonitas, dedos largos y elegantes y uñas perfectamente recortadas, la peliazul miró discretamente por el rabillo del ojo a Goten,pudo notar como él enfadado de mirar alrededor suyo, había optado por mejor mirarla a ella, le veía en silencio, con una expresión inmutable en el rostro, pero apenas notó los ojos de la heredera sobre los suyos cambió su mirada rápidamente al mesero que les atendería que hizo su aparición de la forma más oportuna, Bra dejó a Goten ordenar su comida también, después de todo, apenas si había echado un vistazo a la comida, el mesero desapareció tras tomar la orden.

Unos minutos después una decena de platos invadían toda la mesa, pero nadie parecía extrañado por la petición del Son, Bra sin embargo sí que lo estaba, como si no pudiera creer que a alguien fuera de su familia no le pareciera extraño acabar con mínimo el 60% de la comida de las cocinas solo por dos personas, Goten pareció leerle el pensamiento al notar su ceño fruncido sobre los platillos frente a ella.

-Ya te lo dije... Trunks y yo solemos venir aquí a menudo, están acostumbrados a servir para satisfacer el estomago saiyan.

-Comprendo. –Contestó ella mirando al joven, por primera vez no se sintió como una extraña un bicho raro, estaba frente a un igual que entendía las cosas como ella, no tenía que esconder su avasalladora fuerza, porque él lo era aún más, tampoco su hambre voraz, mucho menos su pasado, él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

_-¡Itadakimasu! _–Soltó él, poniendo sus manos delante de su rostro, empezando a comer, la chica le imitó con un movimiento de cabeza, por primera vez sentía que podía abrirse ante alguien, sin el temor a ser juzgada y cómoda como nunca había estado comió con toda la confianza que le profería estar a su lado, comió: cinco platos de arroz, tres raciones de pollo y pescado empanizado, 10 vasos con agua de sabor, tallarines, sushi, y albóndigas de pulpo, perdió la cuenta después del quinceavo platillo, y él, ni siquiera parpadeó, degustaba los alimentos con el mismo gusto de ella.

Tras unos minutos de estar comiendo sin parar el joven Goten paró sus alimentos de golpe y fijó sus ojos en un algo a la distancia, a través de la rendijas del biombo, veía algo totalmente ensimismado, Bra curiosa, siguió con la vista hacia donde el joven miraba, y enfocándose en lo que veía: un hombre bajito, regordete y totalmente calvo estaba sentado a una mesas de distancia, acompañado de una mujer preciosa que fácilmente tenía la edad para ser su nieta, pero por la forma en que se comportaban dudaba mucho que tuvieran algún parentesco.

-¿Lo conoces? –Preguntó Bra curiosa.

-Eso creo... –Dijo él sin apartar los ojos del hombre -me parece que es _Mighty Mask. _

-¿Quien?

Y Goten rió mientras rascaba con torpeza su cabeza.

-Probablemente no lo sepas, pero Trunks y yo cuando niños, queríamos entrar al torneo de los adultos en evento en que Majin Buu hizo su aparición, sin embargo en aquella época...

-Habían seccionado a los peleadores del torneo, por torneo infantil y de adultos, por lo cual les fue imposible pelear con papá, el señor Goku, Gohan y los demás.

Goten parpadeó sorprendido, mirando curioso a la peliazul que sonreía soberbia.

-Pareces estar bien enterada.

-Mamá me contó alguna vez sobre ello, tú y Trunks entraron al torneo de los adultos suplantando a un luchador enmascarado.

Y la respuesta hizo sonreír a Goten, que explicó:

-Así fue, el nombre del luchador que suplantamos era: _Mighty Mask_, y el hombre de aquella mesa, es aquel luchador o si no, es un alguien muy parecido a él.

-Ya veo –Dijo Bra mirando discretamente hacia la mesa en la lejanía - aún no puedo creer que se hubieran atrevido a ello...

-Teníamos siete y ocho años y éramos incorregibles, aunque he de admitir que la idea fue de tu hermano, habíamos ganado el primer y segundo lugar del torneo infantil respectivamente y las peleas habían sido aburridas, queríamos pelear contra alguien fuerte... creímos que podríamos ganar el torneo de los adultos... –Goten rió entre dientes, mirando hacia la nada con expresión nostálgica -aunque eso hubiera sido imposible, mi papá, el señor Vegeta y Gohan hubieran sido prácticamente imposibles de vencer... bueno... y después... pasó todo aquello con Majin Buu, supongo que nunca sabremos quién habría sido el vencedor.

-¿Extrañas pelear?

-No –contestó rápidamente él, enfocándose en los ojos añil de la jovencita, Bra le miraba de una forma que le era imposible mentir: - bueno... tal vez un poco... pero las cosas han cambiado totalmente, ahora vivimos en un mundo lleno de paz, los conflictos ya no son necesarios resolverse por medio de peleas... supongo que por eso ya ninguno pone demasiado interés en los entrenamientos.

-Papá sigue entrenando, con el mismo interés que ha hecho siempre. –Analizó Bra, mirando al moreno. –No puedo imaginármelo sin entrenar todos los días, como lo hace.

-Supongo que tienes razón, también papá lo sigue haciendo –Dijo Goten encogiéndose en hombros –creo que es algo que tienen aquellos de la vieja escuela...

-¿Ya no sueles entrenar con el señor Goku? –Preguntó ella curiosa, mientras Goten negaba con la cabeza.

-No, se toma las cosas demasiado enserio, Pan suele ser su compañera de entrenamientos, ambos son un buen equipo, a veces suele acompañarlos Uub o en ocasiones hasta Trunks, pero yo prefiero quedarme al margen, cuando se trata de peleas ¡papá es un maestro en verdad estricto!

Bra rió entre dientes, le era difícil de creer que el inocente y siempre amable señor Goku, fuera una persona en realidad estricta, esa sería el último adjetivo con el que calificaría a su persona.

-También papá lo es, recuerdo una vez cuando niña, desee en algún momento pelear como todos los demás, papá entonces decidió entrenarme (no de muy buena gana si he de ser sincera) y fue tan difícil que deserté en la primera clase, solo aprendí la técnica de volar.

-¿Te hubiera gustado pelear y entrenarte? –Dijo Goten sorprendido, le era difícil de creer que la hermosa muchacha delante de él, se hubiera entrenado como Pan o Videl o como su madre, que desde la más tierna edad se prepararon para ser unas fuertes y fieras guerreras. No... Simplemente no podía imaginarlo.

-Quizá... no lo sé –reconoció Bra, bajando la mirada –No es sencillo ser la hija debilucha del _príncipe saiyajin_ ¿sabes?

-Lo sé –Dijo Goten poniéndose serio de repente –Pero podrías dominar alguna otra técnica si lo intentaras una vez más –explicó Goten con simpleza - después de todo eres descendiente directa del _príncipe saiyajin_, la sangre guerrera corre por tus venas.

-Supongo que sí –dijo ella negando con la cabeza –pero antes preferiría raparme la cabeza a volver a entrenar con papá, me mataría en la primera clase. –dijo ella con enfado, mientras Goten reía abiertamente y llevaba a sus labios una bola de arroz, que engulló de un solo bocado, Bra miró al moreno meditabunda, fijando sus ojos en su boca llena de arroz, y los pequeños granos que quedaban desparramados sobre sus mejillas y barbilla, su mirar añil, se clavó en los ojos del moreno y poniéndose en pie de un salto, dijo como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta del hecho: -¡Tú podrías entrenarme!

-¿Qué? –Alcanzó a decir él, con la boca llena del bocado de arroz.

-Si –Dijo Bra, mirando a Goten que había tragado su comida a toda prisa –Sería perfecto, yo podría aprender alguna que otra técnica y tú tendrías a alguien con quien practicar.

-Escucha... Bra... no era eso a lo que me refería... pensé que tal vez si le dijeras a tu padre o Trunks...

-Sé que no estoy a tu nivel –reconoció ella interrumpiéndolo, mientras lo señalaba con el dedo índice: - pero francamente tú tampoco tienes un nivel demasiado alto, no podrías aguantar una ronda contra cualquiera de nuestros padres, o inclusive contra Gohan, ¡Trunks me dijo que Pan te derribó cuando tenía solo cuatro años!

-¡Era una niña! ¡Le di ventaja! –Dijo Goten sonrojándose al recordar como su pequeña sobrina hacia más de 10 años le había dejado contra el suelo de un solo golpe en aquel torneo de antaño, y luego mirando a la chica se sintió ofendido de saber que hasta la más débil de los saiyajins lo consideraba el peor peleando, pero era cierto, en cuanto a los saiyans masculinos, podía decirse que era el más débil, sus padres eran otro nivel, entrenaban desde que salía el sol hasta que se ponía, Gohan hacía años que no practicaba, pero sabía que tenía un nivel muy superior al suyo, el cual lo expulsaba sin siquiera convertirse en super saiyajin, y Trunks, aunque le dolía admitirlo, Trunks siempre le había llevado una mínima de ventaja en las peleas, Goten miró a la joven con el rostro encendido, mascullando -Esa no es manera de pedir las cosas.

-Piénsalo, extrañas pelear y yo podría entrenar, sin la presión que nos exigirían cualquier otro miembro de nuestras familias... sería una buena oportunidad.

Goten miró en silencio a la muchacha, la oferta era tentadora, sin bien era cierto que con base a su vida ya no era necesario pelear o entrenarse más, debía de reconocer que lo extrañaba, una buena pelea, sentir los músculos agotados de los entrenamientos... pero entrenar con Bra... al señor Vegeta no les haría nada de gracia que entrenaran juntos, también dudaba que a Trunks le agradara la idea, aunque nunca lo aceptaría él también era un hermano demasiado sobreprotector con la peliazul.

Era una idea absurda, lo mejor sería negarse, si Bra quería entrenar tendría que pedírselo a su propio padre o Trunks ellos podrían hacerlo mejor que él, Son Goten, abrió los labios para soltar su negativa, pero un rápido vistazo al rostro de la chica delante suyo, le detuvo, enfocó sus ojos en el rostro perfecto de la heredera, sus ojos brillantes y celestes le veían con intensidad, su labio inferior era mordisqueado con cuidado, ella solía morderse un labio cuando se ponía nerviosa_._

_¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta de ese hecho?_

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y antes de que su cerebro procesara siquiera lo dicho, se dio cuenta que ya había aceptado:

-Supongo que podríamos intentarlo.

Los ojos de Bra, se abrieron de golpe, y haciendo gala de una actitud totalmente ajena a ella, infantil y encantadora, la chica se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con efusividad a través de la mesa:

-¡Muchas gracias!

Goten quedó inmóvil bajo sus brazos, la expresión de Bra había cambiado de repente, solo con un "si" de su parte y él podía habérselo perdido con una simple negativa, la sonrisa sincera y ése efusivo abrazo, podría habérselo perdido, y la sola idea le disgustó de sobremanera.

_¿Esa hermosa sonrisa sería la real que trataba de esconder tras esa estudiada mascara de arrogancia y desprecio a todos?_

-¿Cuándo quieres empezar? –Preguntó él separando a la joven con suavidad.

-Cuando quieras.

-Bien... –Y ambos empezaron su recorrido hacia la salida del restaurante –podríamos empezar con tus entrenamientos el siguiente lunes, en Capsule Corp.

-¡No! –negó rápidamente ella, con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Eh?

-No quiero que papá o Trunks se enteren... –Y la sola idea de imaginarse a su padre frente a ellos con expresión reprobable, le ponía la piel de gallina: - creo que no podrían entenderlo.

-Ya veo. –Y llevó una de sus manos hacia su mentón, meditabundo- entonces... el lugar será un problema ya que... tendrá que ser un sitio cercano.

-¿Cercano? –Preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

-Tu técnica de vuelo no ha sido perfeccionada –Explicó él - no podrás llegar muy lejos, sin cansarte.

-Comprendo. –Dijo ella frunciendo la nariz.

-El monte _Paoz_ es muy lejano, y la corporación está vetada... _uhmm_... supongo que... podríamos intentar en mi apartamento, si te parece bien... la terraza del edificio es amplia, y casi siempre está bajo llave, cuando perfecciones tu técnica de volar podremos cambiarnos a otro lugar, pero por lo pronto nadie nos molestará ahí.

Bra miró al hijo menor de Goku, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Su apartamento? ¿Había sugerido que entrenaran en su apartamento? La hija de Vegeta, sintió el corazón latiendo fuertemente dentro de su pecho, con tal intensidad que por un segundo temió que le hubiera escuchado.

-Sí, suena bien. –Contestó Bra, hablando rápidamente, como si de repente estuviera muy nerviosa.

-Bien –contestó Goten, llevando a sus labios una bebida de color rojizo: - entonces tenemos una cita.

Y la sonrisa de la peliazul no pudo ser mayor.

000000000000

_**¡Hola! Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdón por la tardanza, pero las vacaciones de verano han comenzado, y extrañamente las responsabilidades aun aumentado, bueno es eso, y el hecho de que al final cambie un poco la historia, en la versión original, iba a poner que Bra quisiera que Goten le entrenara, solo para estar más tiempo con él, y utilizaría la farsa de querer entrar al torneo de artes marciales, pero me pareció demasiado forzado, y decidí mejor cambiarlo, por un: los hijos menores de los saiyans puros los hombres más fuertes del universo, con dos vástagos "debiluchos" obvio que ninguno de los dos es débil, (tal vez Bra, si) solamente no entrenan por los padres exagerados que tienen.**_

_**Como dato curioso, en mi fic, la historia de Dragon Ball Gt, no pasa, por eso Goku sigue vivo, y Piccolo y Majin Buu y No. 17 también, no tiene mucha relevancia, pero por si en algún momento menciono dichos personajes, que no creo, todos siguen vivos, como al final de la "Z" solo estoy tomando pequeñísimos detalles de la saga GT, como Pares y Trunks presidente de la corporación, eliminando toda la historia además de los personajes malos o tedios... como Baby y/o el "R2-D2" (Arturito) versión Toriyama, Giru. **_

_**Me alargo como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Hasta muy pronto!**_

_**Saludos**_

_**María de las Mareas. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Bra oprimió el botón del último piso mirando como las puertas del ascensor se cerraban tras de ella, la joven echó un rápido vistazo a los números luminosos en la parte superior de la puerta, sintiendo la garganta seca, pudo ver los números cambiar paulatinamente indicando el piso el piso que iba pasando: _dos... tres... cuatro..._ apretó con dedos helados el tirante de su bolsa, y alisó los pliegues de vestido, de forma nerviosa.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Y se detuvo...

_¡Por todos los cielos, ella era Bra Brief! jamás había estado nerviosa por una cita y por las antenas verdes de Kami-sama, no iba a empezar a serlo ese día. _

Rió forzadamente dentro del ascensor.

_Además eso no era una cita por llamarlo cita, (a pesar de que él mismo había dicho que si era) solo era un entrenamiento, solo un vil y común entrenamiento. _

_Claro_... _¿entonces porque se había pasado dos horas ondulando su cabello y buscando un vestido perfecto para esa "no cita"?_ –Dijo dentro de ella la voz de la razón.

Miró su reflejo en las puertas brillantes del ascensor; no era una ropa práctica para un entrenamiento y lo sabía, fijó sus ojos en el bonito escote de corazón del vestido, la minifalda a medio muslo, las botas de tacón de diez centímetros le harían parecer casi tan alta como él.

_Pero si Número 18, Videl, Pan y Chichi, podían luchar con cualquier tipo de ropa (faldas, pantalones, capas, o vestidos)._

Sonrió petulante, ante de su hermoso reflejo.

_Ella con más razón, era descendiente directa del mismísimo príncipe de los saiyajins, podía lograrlo sin problemas. _

La puerta del ascensor se abrió cuando llegó a su destino y por unos segundos la chica tuvo el súbito deseo de dar la vuelta, pero por supuesto eso no era algo que ella haría, no era ninguna cobarde, así que caminando orgullosamente por el pasillo desierto del piso del apartamento del moreno, se detuvo frente a la puerta que sabía era a la casa de él, tocó con suavidad el timbre, y solo unos segundos después se abrió.

Ahí estaba él, mirándole de esa forma amigable que siempre hacía y por unos segundos todo su nerviosismo pareció desaparecer.

-Hola Bra, te esperaba... –Saludó Goten de forma cordial, y ella no pudo dejar pasar por alto su forma de vestir, era extraño verlo sin la ropa de oficina, y más raro aún verlo con ropas de entrenamientos, vestía aquel traje naranja gusto heredado supuso por su padre, ya que en las fotografías que tenía su madre donde aparecía el señor Goku, él solía llevar ese mismo tipo de ropa (al igual que Yamcha o Krillin el uniforme de aquellos que estudiaron con Kame senin) pero a diferencia de su padre, Goten no solía llevar esa camisa oscura debajo de la naranja, por lo cual se permitió ver sus pectorales perfectamente marcados y sus brazos bien trabajados en todo su esplendor: –Pasa por favor.

-Hola Goten. –Dijo ella pasando, mientras miraba discretamente su hogar, era la primera vez que iba a su departamento y fuera de lo que había pensando, no era el típico lugar de un departamento de soltero, con muebles de jardín y sillas plegadizas, solo lo más indispensable, sin adornos, todo lo contrario, el hogar del joven, estaba elegantemente decorado, con muy buen gusto, algunos detalles le hacían recordar a su casa de la niñez el monte Paoz, la gama cromática, marrón y amarillo lograban que luciera agradable y acogedor un buen lugar para vivir. –Es hermosa tu casa.

-Gracias, mamá y Videl me ayudaron a decorarla un poco.

-Es muy bonita. –dijo ella, pasando mientras examinaba el lugar con ojos inquisitivos, sus ojos revoloteaban desde el más moderno equipo de sonido, hasta aquella mesita del rincón donde las más variopintas fotografías en sus diferentes marcos, le lograron una sonrisa, ahí estaba aquella clásica con su hermano, a la edad de 10 o tal vez 11 años, aquella en la boda de su hermano, Son Gohan, y otra más en la que ambas familias, amigos y conocidos se reunieron para celebrar el cumpleaños número 50 y tantos de su madre, la foto le logró una sincera sonrisa en los labios, alargó sus dedos para tomarla y verla a detalle pero se detuvo al escuchar a Goten carraspear a espaldas de ella.

-¿Vienes de una cita?

-¿Qué? –Y se volvió hacia él, dejando olvidada la fotografía –No... ¿Por qué? –Preguntó ella poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Lo digo por tu ropa –explicó él señalándole con el dedo - te será difícil entrenar con eso puesto.

-Ahh... pero... yo... –intentó explicarse ella, sonrojándose: -Yo he visto a Videl y Pan, pelear con cualquier tipo de ropa.

Goten rió entre dientes mientras explicaba.

-Videl es una maestra marcial, ha entrenado desde que era una niña, puede darse el lujo de hacerlo. –Contestó Goten desapareciendo por unos segundos de su vista, se perdió en un largo pasillo hasta una habitación que Bra supuso sería la suya, sin embargo él seguía hablando, un poco más fuerte para hacerse escuchar: -y Pan... bueno, Pan es un caso especial, podría pelear vistiendo un saco de papas, un vestido de coctel, o unos zancos encima... –Y dicho lo último el joven volvió a aparecer, con un par de prendas en los brazos -ponte esto. –Dijo él lanzándole una camisa enorme de él evidentemente y unos pantalones al parecer de pijama.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No podrás entrenar con lo que llevas puesto. –Explicó él, armándose de eterna paciencia.

-¡No me voy a poner eso! –Gruñó ella indignada, mirando las dos prendas la camisa era amarilla con verde con el nombre del joven bordada en ella, los pantalones azules eran demasiado grandes para su persona. –¡Ni siquiera combina!

Goten volvió a reír, mientras se encogía en hombros.

-Es tu decisión, no puedo obligarte, solo hay dos opciones, puedes ponerte eso o dejar la idea de entrenar.

Bra le miró furibunda, con su ropa entre los brazos, por unos segundos deseó aventarle esas horribles prendas y salir por donde había llegado, ¿a quién creía que le estaba hablando?

Era la hija directa del mismísimo Vegeta, mucho más que la nieta de un saiyajin puro, mucho más que la hija de meros terrícolas, Goten alzó una ceja, esperando su decisión, y las mejillas de Bra se tiñeron de rojo de pura ira.

-¡Bien! –Gruñó ella apretando los dientes, mientras Goten le veía con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Puedes cambiarte en el baño, segunda puerta a la derecha y no olvides los tacones, podrías lastimarte con ellos puestos.

Como respuesta la joven dio un sonoro portazo, indicándole que lo había escuchado.

Bra deslizó sus botas por sus piernas sintiendo la frialdad del piso cuando sus dedos tocaron los mosaicos del baño, la heredera se miró en el espejo decepcionada, había pasado toda la tarde intentando buscar algo bonito ¿para qué? la peliazul pasó por su cabeza el vestido, doblándolo con cuidado, dentro de su bolso, y entonces procedió a cambiarse, poniéndose la camisa y los pantalones, mirándose al espejo una vez hubo terminado, casi sintió ganas de llorar, eso no podía llamarse bonito ni por error, tenía una apariencia horrible, la de un saco mal amarrado, la ropa le quedaba enorme, la camiseta colgaba por debajo de sus caderas, y las mangas cubrían hasta sus codos, el pantalón arrastraba bajo sus pies, tuvo que dar tres vueltas al dobladillo del pantalón para no tropezar con él al andar.

Salió del baño sintiéndose tonta, jamás en la vida dejaría que nadie le viera con esa apariencia tan penosa, anduvo con pies descalzos hasta la sala del joven Son donde él le esperaba. Bra le miró avergonzada, encogiéndose incomoda sobre sí misma, Goten giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla, por un segundo ella espero una risa burlona, una carcajada hiriente un algo, que le hiciera corroborar con palabras lo mal que lucía, sin embargo por supuesto nada de eso llego, Goten se puso en pie de un salto, anduvo hacia ella, con esa expresión tan suya, dulce y amigable.

-¡Perfecta! –Anunció él mirándole de arriba abajo, y Bra le miró frunciendo el ceño:

-¡¿Perfecta?! –Preguntó ella indignada, de sus palabras, creyéndolas sarcásticas, Goten accedió con un movimiento de cabeza, y sonrió de una forma que ella hizo que se dejara de encoger incomoda.

-Mejor imposible, aunque... –Dijo él deteniendo sus ojos en su cabello. -¿Podrás pelear con el cabello suelto?

-_Oh_... no lo había pensando. –Dijo ella mientras tocaba las puntas de su pelo azul, el joven miró de un lado hacia otro, buscando algo que le sirviera para sujetar su cabello, pero era evidente que no tenía un broche para el cabello femenino, tal vez alguna de sus muy recurrentes citas, hubiera dejado algo, pero estaba seguro que Bra jamás aceptaría usar algo que perteneciera a otra mujer, y sin querer sus ojos se postraron en algo rojo enterrado entre los pliegues del sillón de su sala de estar, avanzó lleno de curiosidad, tomando ese algo rojo que salía del sillón, entonces lo reconoció era su corbata de seda roja, la misma que Bra había ayudado a amarrar en torno a su cuello hacía unas días atrás. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Era un misterio, tal vez él mismo la había dejado ahí mientras veía televisión hacia unas noches.

El moreno regresó hacia ella, con la corbata entre sus manos.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó él, pero ya había pasado sus brazos por detrás de sus hombros, deslizando la seda por debajo de su cabello, sujetando su cabello con la misma, Bra sintió su cercanía y por un segundo se sintió agobiada por una intensa ola de calor.

-Se maltratara –intentó explicar ella, mientras tocaba la corbata la corbata sujetando su cabello en una coleta baja.

-No te preocupes por eso. –Explicó él, separando unos mechones de cabello de su rostro, intentando que todo los cabellos estuvieran tras de su espalda, Bra sintió un escalofrío cuando él puso uno de sus mechones tras su oreja, Goten se tomó más de dos segundos en silencio frente a ella, a una distancia poco prudente, como si estuviera analizando que hacer después, enfocó sus ojos oscuros en los iris azulados de la chica y luego se volvió rápidamente dándole la espalda: –Bien, ¡comencemos! –y de dos zancadas se dirigió hacia la entrada, abriendo la puerta del departamento: –Primero veamos qué es lo que puedes hacer.

Bra miró la puerta abierta y luego al joven y así, por lo menos un par de ocasiones.

-¡No esperaras que salga con esto puesto! –Dijo ella alzando una ceja.

Goten miró su ropa, y luego su cara, la respuesta era obvia:

-Pues si...

-No lo haré, no saldré a ningún lado con esta ropa puesta. –Contestó la princesa, cruzándose en brazos mirándole enfadada.

-Eso no importa Bra, nadie te vera. –Intentó explicarse él, rascando su cabeza.

-No me importa, jamás dejaré que nadie me viera con algo como esto, además estoy descalza. –Explicó ella, sacándole la lengua, para después volverse airada hacia el lado contrario.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón –dijo el cerrando la puerta tras de sí- no quisiera hacerte andar por la terraza sin zapatos adecuados... supongo que el departamento nos servirá por esta noche... además dudo que puedas hacer algo que destruya el lugar.

Intentó ser amable, pero al ver la expresión con que le veía la chica, supo que ella no lo tomó como un gesto amable, tragó en seco, mientras veía hacia otro lado, intentando no darle mayor importancia.

-¡Ponte en guardia! –Ordenó él, mirando a la joven, que alzando una ceja, altiva, le miró de arriba hacia abajo, antes de intentar ponerse en guardia, como había visto hacer a su padre y hermano, durante años, unos segundos después de tomar una postura que ella creía correcta escuchó a Goten reír entre dientes.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –gruñó ella con los labios apretados.

-Tu postura... es... incorrecta...

-¿Incorrecta? –Gruñó ella, poniéndose a la defensiva -¡¿Quieres decir que es mala?!

-No he dicho eso –negó él con la cabeza –pero se te puede derribar con facilidad, lo cual significara que tu postura no es la adecuada.

-¡He visto a mi padre y Trunks tomar esta postura por años! y... –Goten se acercó a ella, mientras veía a la chica haciendo una pataleta, Bra solo guardó silencio hasta que le miró a unos centímetros de su persona, Goten posó el dedo índice entre los huesos superiores de su pecho y apenas haciendo una ligera presión con ese dedo, la tiró al piso sin esfuerzo alguno, Bra le miró con los ojos como platos.

-Todo arte marcial se basa en el equilibrio si no comprendes lo básico será muy sencillo vencerte. –Y puso su mano delante de su rostro para que la tomara y la ayudara a levantarse, por supuesto que ella lo ignoró y se puso de pie en un momento, sin requerir su ayuda.

-Bien... –masculló Goten soltando un suspiro, se puso delante de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho:- ¡prueba esto! Abre tus pies a la altura de tus caderas, y luego agacha un poco tu cuerpo... solo un poco...

Ella así lo hizo, pero al parecer no fue correcto, ya que pronto él la corrigió, pasando una de sus manos por detrás a su espalda y otra por sobre su cabeza, Bra tragó aire, mientras sentía la mano del guerrero a su espalda, Goten tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera muy concentrado.

-Endereza tu torso... –Y apretó sus dedos detrás de su espalda, ayudándole a erguirse –Sin perder la postura de tus piernas... ahora... agáchate un poco... más... solo... un poco más, tus rodillas no deben de pasar la punta de sus pies –Explicó él golpeteando suavemente sus rodillas para ponerlas en la posición correcta, Goten se alejó un poco para mirar su postura, sonrió unos segundos después, satisfecho. –Muy bien...

-Ahora... tus brazos, baja tu brazo izquierdo un poco... y eleva más el derecho, eres zurda significa que serás mejor peleando por la izquierda, procura siempre que tu pie izquierdo este siempre al frente, te ayudará a repeler los ataques con mayor facilidad – empezó a explicarse él, pero ella ya ni siquiera le escuchaba, veía como hipnotizada al moreno, mientras se preguntaba en qué momento se había dado cuenta que ella era zurda, poca gente además de su familia apenas si lo había notado, Goten tomó sus brazos y los puso en la posición correcta, alabando cada acierto, desde sus pies, hasta las puntas de sus dedos de las manos.

-Perfecto... intentaremos una nueva postura.

Tras dos horas que le parecieron eternas, la joven fue obligada a cambiar su postura al menos unas cien veces, las primeras ocasiones, tenía tantos errores que era prácticamente un reto conservar la calma; gruñó, amenazó y pataleó, quería marcharse y no volver a intentar pelear ni siquiera una sola vez en su vida, pero Goten con una paciencia que había heredado de su padre, consiguió calmarle, corregir sus infructuosos intentos de lograr una postura perfecta, y cambiarla por otra y otra mejor.

Goten miró a Bra en silencio, ella no era guerrera ciertamente, podía notarse a simple vista, pero tenía que reconocer que había algo dentro de ella, que le hacía una digna hija de Vegeta, y no propiamente por su mal carácter, era inteligente, no había repetido ni un solo error en cada postura, catalogaba los movimientos buenos y desechaba los malos con una rapidez encomiable, no pudo dejar de pasar que tras la primera hora transcurrida, ella podía modificar cada postura aprendida y lograr una nueva que cualquier artista marcial envidiaría, desconocía si era gracias a su sangre guerrera o tal vez a su inteligencia, o tal vez incluso ambos, que lograba asimilar la información recibida con suma facilidad.

El hijo menor de Goku miró su reloj, pasaban de las 9 de la noche, si no querían levantar sospechas y que el padre de la joven llegara en ese mismo momento buscándole por medio de su ki, debían de terminar el entrenamiento en ése mismo momento:

-Bien... Bra, eso es todo por hoy.

Bra finalizó su postura, espirando ruidosamente sentía los músculos acalambrados.

-¿Eso fue todo?

-Así es –Contestó él accediendo con la cabeza afirmativamente- tu postura ha mejorado indudablemente.

-Pero... ¿eso fue todo? –Volvió a preguntar ella alzando una ceja.

-Bueno... –Dijo él poniendo una mano sobre su mentón -podrías mejorar tu resistencia física, te ayudara para la siguiente fase del entrenamiento.

-Pero –balbuceó ella sintiéndose decepcionada -¿fue todo?

-Temo que sí. –Goten sonrió de forma complaciente.

-¿Cuándo vamos a empezar a pelear, usar técnicas, lanzar bolas de energía?

-Necesitarás mucho más entrenamiento, además para lanzar bolas de energía se necesita un dominio total del ki, que si bien, en tu caso es bueno, ya que sabes la técnica de volar, necesitaras perfeccionarlo aún más. –Dijo él, mirando a Bra que le veía decepcionada, el hombre puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y sacudió su cabello como si fuera una niña –No te desesperes, según mamá, papá pudo realizar el _Kame hame ha_, cuando niño, pero a los humanos normales les tomó varios años.

-No soy solo una humana normal, soy una saiyajin –Respondió ella altiva, mientras arrugaba la nariz –Igual que tú, Gohan, Pan, y Trunks... además, si no me equivoco, Pan me dijo alguna vez que Gohan pudo utilizar técnicas y lanzar energía con solo cuatro años.

Goten rió mientras ponía su cara delante de la peliazul.

-Gohan vivió solo en el bosque por meses y el señor Piccolo fue su maestro, no tenía casa, comida o abrigo, él aprendió por necesidad, no por gusto, yo aprendí a lanzar esferas de energía hasta los 6 años, Pan hasta los 9, estás en lo cierto, para nosotros será más sencillo aprender las técnicas que para los humanos normales, pero tampoco será posible que puedas dominarlo en la primer clase.

Bra reconoció como ciertas sus palabras, quiso contestar con algo que fuera lo suficientemente acertado como para dejarle callado, pero sabía que él tenía razón, jamás había aprendido nada referente a artes marciales, no podía ser una guerrera de la noche a la mañana solo por ser hija de Vegeta, ¡que ilógico e infantil fue creer eso!

-Lo siento. –Contestó Bra con voz baja, mientras él parpadeaba extrañado:

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Quise entrenar contigo, pensando que tal vez sería buena compañera de peleas, alguien como Pan para el señor Goku... pero me doy cuenta que no puedo hacer ni siquiera lo más básico, solo te soy un estorbo.

Goten abrió los ojos un poco más, si alguien le hubiera dicho, que la preciosa joven delante suyo, era una jovencita tan insegura, seguramente hubiera reído, de todas las personas en el mundo, ella hubiera sido la última que hubiera catalogado de dicha forma.

-Jamás serás un estorbo, Bra –Dijo él, totalmente serio, como si estuvieran hablando de un tema muy delicado - no sé tú, pero yo lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo.

-Pero... –Intentó decir ella, pero el negó con la cabeza impidiéndole que dejara de hablar.

-Nunca me serás un estorbo, no vuelvas a decir eso. –Y finalizó sus palabras con esa sonrisa sincera, que siempre lograba eliminar todo el malestar, Bra accedió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Iré a cambiarme. –Contestó ella con voz queda, mientras lanzaba una última mirada al muchacho.

Bra se perdió detrás de la puerta del baño, y empezó a quitarse la ropa de pausadamente, no podía creer que lo único que había hecho durante dos eternas horas era cambiar sus posturas de pelea, eso era demasiado simple, según él, aún le faltaba perfeccionar su equilibrio, y estaba en lo cierto... pero se preguntaba ¿cuando los entrenamientos empezarían a ser más que eso?

Y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a imaginar dentro de su cerebro una pelea contra él, una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, luchando juntos como una gracia pocas veces igualadas, como una especie de baile privado... sus brazos asiéndose sobre sus manos... su cuerpo perlado en sudor... sus ojos sobre los de ella...

-_Ah_... _–_chilló Bra, dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos por el mejor amigo de su hermano, y lo peor hacia donde iban encaminados, negó la cabeza frenéticamente y con rapidez empezó a cambiarse, a quitarse los pantalones de pijama y la camisa, deslizándose por el vestido que había llevado en todo el día y las botas de tacón, ella salió del baño unos segundos después, y le entregó la ropa prestada al joven, perfectamente doblada.

-Gracias, por todo, Goten.

-Ha sido un placer. –Contestó él recibiendo la ropa -¿mañana a la misma hora?

-Si, por supuesto... ah... supongo que querrás esto. –dijo ella tocando la corbata que le había servido para sujetar su cabello, trató de desamarrarla, pero él le detuvo.

-Puedes quedártela.

-No tienes porque dármela.

Goten sonrió de forma amable:

-No te la estoy regalando –explicó él- te la estoy prestando, me la regresaras cuando seas tan fuerte como el señor Vegeta.

Bra miró a Goten en silencio, estaba acostumbrada a escuchar toda clase de comentarios "amables" frases mordaces disfrazadas, provenientes de los chicos y chicas que había conocido en la escuela, personas que no podía entender realmente quien era ella, estaba acostumbrada a que siempre que elogiaran sus habilidades, hubiera una doble intención detrás de sus comentarios, pero en él, no pudo ser más diferente.

No había ninguna clase de burla o comentario mal intencionado en sus palabras, él realmente creía que algún día llegaría a ser tan fuerte como lo era su padre, él no la veía solo como una princesita, una niña indefensa, lo boba niña rica de Capsule Corp.

Sabía que si se lo proponía, podía ser una guerrera, digna hija del príncipe de los _saiyajins_, sintió un temblor en sus manos que nada tenía que ver con el frío, un calor extendiéndose por su rostro, quiso decir algo, algo elocuente e inteligente, que supiera cuanto significaba para ella ése gesto, quiso decirlo, de verdad que quiso, sin embargo solo pudo atinar a articular dos palabras:

-Muchas gracias.

000000000000000

_**Y aquí traigo una nueva actualización, que espero que les guste, Bra ya ha empezado a entrenar con Goten y aunque ciertamente me enfocaré levemente en el entrenamiento, la idea es que vayan conociéndose un poco más en el transcurso de la historia, que realmente si hay esa chispa sea porque se conocen descubrir cuan parecidos son, ella encontrara a un alguien que le acepte tal cual es, él encontrara a una chica que no sea tan pero taaan tonta, jajaja... creo que no tengo más que decir, espero que les haya gustado, nos leeremos pronto en la nueva actualización!**_

_**Hasta luego, besos y abrazos. **_

_**María de las Mareas. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Bra traspasó la puerta de la corporación pensando en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde/noche en el departamento de Son Goten, una mezcla extraña de sentimientos la envolvía, por una parte estaba contenta, iba a entrenar, (sin un salvaje saiyan como su padre de maestro), con alguien que en verdad creía en ella; Goten sabía que podría lograr lo que ella quisiera si se lo proponía y eso la llenaba de orgullo, sin embargo tenía que aceptar que también se sentía un poco decepcionada, por unos segundos pensó que por ser heredera del príncipe saiyajin, iba a ser una prodigio en las peleas, cosa que no era ni de broma, descubrió que nadie nace siento una excelencia, todo se basa en la práctica y esfuerzo, intentó imaginarse todo lo que su padre debió haber entrenado cuando tenía su edad.

-Hola, Bra –Llamó su madre, sacándola de sus pensamientos –Me tenias preocupada, es algo tarde ¿dónde estabas?

-Yo... –Y la joven notó como Bulma Brief la miraba curiosa, _¿Cuál sería la reacción de su madre si le dijera que había pasado la tarde entrenando con Son Goten?... ¿Se molestaría? ¿Lo tomaría a mal? _probablemente no lo tomaría a mal, como fuera... no quería que ese secreto fuera revelado aún. -Fui de compras, mamá.

-¿De compras? –Preguntó Bulma, mirando de arriba abajo a su hija, Bra tenía de siempre una cierta afición por las compras, y jamás la había visto salir de una tienda sin llevarse consigo al menos un producto, la heredera solía regresar a casa con una cantidad enorme de cajas y bolsas de sus nuevas adquisiciones, haciendo que muchas veces necesitara ayuda de su hermano y/o en contadas ocasiones de su padre, Bulma alzó una ceja: - ¿y no trajiste nada?

-_Ahhh_... no me gusto nada, mamá. –Explicó Bra a toda prisa, mientras los ojos de Bulma inquisitivos se detenían en la corbata de seda con la que estaba sujeto su cabello.

-Es un extraño adorno de cabello. –Dijo Bulma señalando detrás de su cabeza, mientras Bra sentía como si todo el aire de sus pulmones le hubiera abandonado.

_¡Solo ella podía ser así de distraída!, ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado quitarse la corbata de Goten?_

De un jalón deslizó la corbata por sus cabellos y la ocultó entre sus manos, sin embargo el mal estaba hecho, si Bulma no había notado que aquello con lo que había sujetado su cabello era una corbata, ahora viendo los extremos de ella salir a través de las manos de su hija, estaba totalmente segura de la prenda de vestir que era, la sonrisa de su madre se amplió, mientras Bra trastabillaba nerviosa.

-No es...

-¿Conociste a un nuevo chico? –Dijo Bulma mirando a su hija, mientras Bra negaba fervientemente con la cabeza -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¡No seas tan reservada!

-¡No conocí a nadie nuevo! –respondió ella con rapidez, mientras Bulma alzaba las cejas, sorprendida.

-¡Ah! entonces quiere decir que es alguien que ya conocemos... ¿Quién será?

-¡No, no es nadie! –Dijo Bra sonrojándose, mientras su madre fruncía el ceño, Bra jamás había sido una chica tímida (eso era papel de su Trunks) ahora, en medio de ese salón, con esa corbata entre sus manos, actuaba como una adolescente avergonzada y retraída, Bulma sonrió la situación le pareció de lo más divertida...

_Así que Bra en el fondo no era más diferente que Trunks. _

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Acaso el _chico de la corbata_ es tu novio? –El color subió al rostro de la chica, que antes de poder decir algo, una tercera voz, masculina y jamás deseada en dicha conversación, hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Novio? –Y las palabras pronunciadas por el príncipe de las saiyajins, le hicieron que los vellitos de su nuca se erizaran, la chica se dio vuelta lentamente solo para encontrarse frente a frente con su padre, que le miraba con el ceño más marcado y fruncido que nunca.

-¿Papá?

-¿Qué novio? –Preguntó él con frialdad, postrando sus oscuros ojos en los de su hija.

-¡Ningún novio! –Dijo Bra frunciendo el ceño, enfadada.

-¿Por qué dijeron novio? -Dijo Vegeta enfocando sus ojos en su esposa, que parecía querer reír, sin embargo la forma en que la miró su pareja le hizo entender que eso no era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Bra parece tener su primer novio. –Dijo Bulma con nostalgia, el tiempo pasaba demasiado aprisa: -un misterioso chico _sin_ corbata.

-¡¿Qué?! –Y la voz masculina del guerrero, resonó como un rugido dentro de la corporación.

-¡Mamá...!

_¿Había escuchado correctamente?_ – Pensó Vegeta clavando los ojos en su hija menor: -_¿Su hija? ¿Su pequeña hija tenía su primer novio? _

Si bien, era algo que iba a ocurrir pronto evidentemente ya que había empezado a salir con chicos desde un par de meses, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, y no porque fuera su padre, cualquiera que tuviera ojos lo aceptaría su hija era una chica hermosa, y más que cualquiera estaría encantado de salir con ella... pero tan pronto...

_¿Con que tipo de humano debilucho estaría saliendo su hija? ¿Algún mocoso de su escuela? ¿Algún imberbe que hubiera conocido en el centro comercial? _

-¡No tengo ningún novio! –Chilló Bra con las mejillas arreboladas, sacando a su padre de sus ensoñaciones. – ¡Mamá por favor, no digas esas cosas!

-¡¿Qué es eso?! –Cuestionó él señalando entre sus manos la corbata de seda.

-¡No es nada! –Dijo Bra ocultando la corbata entre sus manos dándose vuelta.

-¿Es una corbata? –Preguntó Vegeta, era obvio que la había alcanzado a ver.

-Sí lo es. –Contestó Bulma, con una sonrisa tan enorme como el ceño de Vegeta era fruncido.

-No es nada. –repitió Bra sintiendo que la ira se apoderaba rápidamente de ella.

-¿Por qué tienes tú una corbata?... ¿Es de _ese tal_ novio?

- ¡No tengo ningún novio! –Gruñó exasperada - Y si así fuera, las últimas personas a los que se los dirían serían son a ustedes! –Finalizó ella saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta principal de la habitación.

Vegeta miró a su hija, desaparecer tras una puerta.

_¿En qué momento su hogar se había convertido en esa casa de la risa? Trunks jamás había sido tan problemático cuando tenía su edad._

-¡Bulma! ¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?!

-Bra está saliendo con alguien. –Explicó Bulma siguiendo con la vista hacia el lugar por donde había escapado su hija.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?, y es todo –Dijo ella con una sonrisa, Vegeta hizo un mohín, así que la idea del novio, había sido todo invención de su esposa, no era la primera vez que Bulma veía cosas donde no las había.

-_Bah_... ¡qué tontería!, ella empezó a salir con esos terrícolas mediocres, hace tiempo. –Dijo Vegeta cruzándose de brazos, enfadado, recordando cuanto le hervía la sangre el saber que su retoño salía con hombres que no merecían ni siquiera pasar por donde ella había pasado, mucho menos salir con ella.

-Sí, pero está vez, parece gustarle mucho... –Razonó ella suspirando con ensoñación: -jamás la había visto ponerse nerviosa tras una cita.

-_Puf_... estupideces. –Bufó Vegeta saliendo de la habitación no sin antes lanzarle una gélida mirada a su esposa, si bien, había aceptado a regañadientes que su hija tenía edad suficiente como para empezar a salir con chicos, (por insistencia de ella y más de su esposa) tampoco deseaba pasar su tiempo libre hablando de las relaciones de su hija menor.

**00000000000**

Goten encendió su computadora portátil mientras ahogaba un bostezo, echó un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, mientras tecleaba a toda prisa la contraseña de seguridad de su cuenta de correo electrónico.

_-Y ahora a trabajar. –_Pensó él mirando en la pantalla la bandeja de entrada de su cuenta de correo, donde una cantidad considerable de emails de trabajo, se mostraban en hilera uno tras otros en brillantes colores chirriantes en espera de que les atendiera, espiró ruidosamente, mientras golpeteaba sus hombros, sonrió resignado.

Ese era el precio que habría de pagar por haber salido un par de horas antes de su trabajo para alcanzar a llegar al entrenamiento junto con la hija menor de Vegeta, no era nada grato por supuesto, pero valía la pena, no solo por haber encontrado una compañera de entrenamientos con un futuro brillante en las peleas si se esforzaba, si no, porque la alegría que se dibujó en el rostro de la chica de cabellos celestes ahora le lograba una igual o mayor solo de recordarla.

_-Sí, valía la pena_. –Razonó él abriendo el primer correo, bebió un sorbo de la taza de café que estaba a su lado derecho, necesitaba estar bien despierto iba a estar ahí un buen rato, tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa distraído, no podía concentrarse, aún le parecía inverosímil haber "entrenado" (si se le podía llamar entrenamiento) un par de horas antes con una semisaiya como él, y luego volver a una aburrida rutina; le parecía tan... extraño... fuera de si...

Encerrarse en su hogar a hacer trabajo administrativo a altas horas de la madrugada, para compensar las horas perdidas con el entrenamiento, era... extraño...

Volvió a beber un poco más de café.

_¡Como le gustaría volver a esa época donde las cosas eran más simples!_

Cuando niños o adolescente con Trunks y en contadas ocasiones Gohan a su lado, hacían travesuras, que lograban enervar a sus respectivas madres, que en repetitivas e infantiles jugarreta querían emular las aventuras que lograron sus padres cuando tenían su edad, cuando los deberes y el trabajo no acaparaban toda su atención, cuando las chicas eran una molestia, cuando los magos malvados rondaban por el universo y los Dioses de los Dioses se inscribían a torneos para solo iniciar una insólita aventura.

Llevó a sus labios la taza con el oscuro líquido.

Las cosas eran más simples cuando tenían que pelear contra súper villanos dispuestos a querer gobernar la galaxia y no cuando tenían que entregar un reporte para el área de robótica de Capsule Corp. para el día siguiente; Goten redactó a toda prisa el correo electrónico con una solución efectiva, antes de enviarlo.

Y por enésima vez volvió a beber su taza de café solo para darse cuenta de que ya lo había terminado, miró por unos segundos la taza vacía, mientras sentía que los ojos empezaban a cerrársele, había dormido menos de dos horas en las últimas noches, estaba cansado y estaba seguro que si no se atiborraba de la infusión caería dormido de un momento a otro.

Con pereza se levantó y fue hacia la cocina donde empezó a preparar la bebida, consciente de que necesitaría una nueva una nueva ronda de café para estar listo; el hijo menor de Goku ahogó un bostezo mientras esperaba junto a la cafetera permitiéndose oír el agua que comenzaba a hervir, desde su lugar podía gran parte de su casa, el salón donde él y Bra habían estado hacia un par de horas juntos, aún perfectamente doblada y en una esquina sobre un sillón había dejado la ropa que le había prestado para entrenar, sonrió, lo mejor sería meterla a la lavadora antes de que lo olvidara.

Goten caminó hacia ella, con el firme propósito de lavarla, contrario a lo que su actitud de soltero lo supondría, el hecho de vivir solo le había enseñado a ser mucho más ordenado y responsable que cuando vivía en casa de sus padres, Goten tomó la camisa con suavidad, y el leve movimiento de la tela puso en alerta sus sentidos, el dulce olor femenino de la peliazul impregnaba la prenda de manera embriagante, olía bien, a perfume y cremas de costos exorbitantes, pero debajo de eso, había un olor mucho más agradable, era el olor de ella, mucho más dulce y sensual que esas esencias que se embadurnaba, de forma casi inconsciente llevó la prenda hasta su nariz, aspirando bien fuerte su aroma, cerró los ojos.

_-¿Puedo? –Y sin esperar respuesta él ya pasaba la corbata de seda por debajo de sus hombros, deslizó la tela por su cabello, aspirando el mismo olor que ahora lo dejaba encantado._

_-Se maltratara –Contestó ella avergonzada y la expresión de niña pequeña con que le miró casi le hizo reír. _

_-No te preocupes por eso. –Y pudo notar como su flequillo se interpuso entre sus ojos y los de ella, quería mirarla directamente, quería ver sus ojos tan enormes y expresivos, con cuidado separó su cabello, intentando que todo el pelo estuviera tras su espalda, recorrió con la vista su rostro, era una mujer hermosa, pero ambos sabían que era más que solo eso. _

Goten abrió los ojos con rapidez sobresaltado.

_-Es Bra... la hermana menor de Trunks_ –Repitió su consiente dentro de su cabeza, mientras miraba la prenda a unos pocos centímetros de su nariz, el moreno separó la prenda de su rostro lo más que pudo.

-No es correcto, definitivamente no es correcto –Masculló él mientras apretaba ambas prendas con sus manazas y caminaba a toda prisa al cuarto de lavado, aún le parecía sentir un cierto cosquilleo en la nariz dejándole impregnado el agradable aroma de la muchacha.

Goten abrió la lavadora programando el ciclo de lavado, echando los pantalones dentro, pero poco antes de echar la prenda superior se detuvo, se mordió el labio inferior, permitiéndose sentir la suavidad de la tela bajo su piel, no entendía que le estaba pasando, jamás había sido un hombre sentimental y aunque si, era un olor agradable, no era para tanto, apretó la prenda fuertemente contra sus dedos y cambió de opinión, si, definitivamente no era para tanto, pero no quería perderlo.

El moreno cerró la lavadora, tomó la camisa y la llevó a su alcoba donde dejó por encima de su cama, ya pensaría que hacer con ella en su momento.

**00000000000**

Bra entró a su habitación con la respiración agitada algunas veces odiaba que su madre fuera tan persuasiva, la chica recargó la cabeza en la puerta, tenía que tener cuidado si no quería que le descubrieran antes siquiera de empezar, no podía imaginarse que dirían que supiera que en su rato libre lo estaba pasando con Goten, un calor agobiante la invadió de repente, y de dos zancadas cruzó la habitación abriendo el ventanal de su habitación, permitiendo que el aire fresco, relajara su mente y su cuerpo.

Suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada aún tenía la corbata rojiza de Son Goten entre sus dedos, asiéndola con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos, Bra miró el pedazo de tela y enfadada la lanzó al suelo como si no fuera más que un pedazo de basura, pasando sobre de ella de manera altiva.

_¡No tenía tiempo para pensar en estupideces! _

Abrió su enorme armario, perdiéndose entre los ganchos y prendas de diseñador, encontrando hasta el fondo lo que estaba buscando; Bra tomó un par de prendas deportivas, mallas y blusas que jamás había usado, de hecho la mayoría aun conservaban la etiqueta del precio, no que hubiera sido desde siempre una persona deportista ni mucho menos, esas ropas las había comprado para una clase en la Universidad, a la que se inscribió con la misma rapidez que dio de baja "Deportes", en la primer clase vestida con unas mallas color cereza y un top haciendo juego, noto con desagrado las miradas lascivas de sus compañeros y uno que otro maestro, además de las miradas llenas de envidia de sus compañeras, le hicieron comprender a la segunda clase que eso simplemente no iba con ella.

Aún así se permitió el lujo de costearse un bonito guardarropa para las dos únicas clases a las que asistió, Bra arrancó las etiquetas del precio mientras se desnudaba y cambiaba su elegante vestuario por unas prendas mucho más cómodas, la peliazul salió del armario lista para hacer cualquier tipo de entrenamiento, con unas mallas y un top a juego, un "outfit" similar al que utilizó en aquella clase, se preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

_¿Son Goten también le miraría con ojos cargados de lujuria? ¿Miraría su cuerpo con lascivia deseando ver directamente lo que la licra que empeñaba en ocultar?_

Era extraño una parte de ella, le hacía sentirse incomoda solo de imaginarse al moreno mirarla de esa manera, pero por otro lado, no podía negar el hormigueo en el bajo vientre que la invadía, precisamente solo de imaginar esa mirada, Bra negó con la cabeza, furiosa.

-¡Tonterías! –bufó ella, mientras sin perder de vista su propio reflejo, puso en marcha una de las poses que había practicado junto al moreno, la primera fue algo forzada y torpe, pero la segunda fue considerablemente mejor, en una tercera lucía como una verdadera artista marcial, sonrió orgullosa.

_-¿Ropa deportiva, es la nueva tendencia de esta temporada?_

-¡Trunks! –Chilló ella al reconocer perfectamente la voz de su hermano, Bra se volvió con rapidez hacia la ventana, donde su el pelilila, recargado contra el barandal del balcón le miraba con una expresión aburrida. -¿Acaso en esta casa no existe la privacidad? –Preguntó ella enfada, mientras se acercaba enfadada hacia su hermano.

-¿Te ha tomado 19 años darte cuenta de eso? –Contestó él, mientras metía una mano dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo y tomaba un par de cigarrillos, sacó uno poniendo en sus labios, y lo prendió unos segundos después con un encendedor de plata que regresó a su bolsillo una vez que estuvo encendido, dio una bocanada antes de exhalar el humo por encima de sus cabezas.

-Papá odia que fumes. –Le recordó ella, mirándole con evidente actitud de reproche, aunque sabía que Vegeta siempre le había dado mucha libertad a Trunks (mucho más que ella), el fumar y el tomar era una de las cosas que él estaba totalmente en contra, le enfurecía que las personas dañaran su propio cuerpo, y peor aún fueran su propia familia.

-Papá no está aquí ahora. –Dijo él sonriendo.

-No lo invoques, si no quieres que te de una paliza. –Contestó ella dándose la vuelta y regresando hacia el centro de su habitación, con él siguiéndole los pasos, Trunks rió aunque ya no era ningún niño, sabía perfectamente que si su padre se lo proponía ciertamente le daría una paliza hasta dejarlo medio moribundo, lo mejor era no tentar su suerte.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Dijo él mirando a su hermana de arriba hacia abajo, la cual cruzándose en brazos dijo con actitud desenfada.

-¿Qué no ves?

-Lo veo, pero no estoy seguro. –Se sincero él, después de todo, contadas veces había visto a Bra con ropa deportiva y más haciendo una pose de pelea, como la que le sorprendió justo antes de entrar, Bra rió:

-Entonces no eres tan inteligente como creen la mayoría de las personas. –Respondió con acidez su hermana pequeña.

-Eso quisieras. –Y ahora fue el turno de reír de él, Bra rodó los ojos exasperada.

-¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer más que molestarme? –Dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia, Trunks accedió con la cabeza mientras enseñaba su celular y le mostraba la pantalla.

-Espero una llamada.

-¡Espérala en tu alcoba!

-Me es más grato esperarla con algo de compañía.

-¡Entonces sal a hablar con mamá o los abuelos y no me hagas perder el tiempo! -Contestó ella en un tono petulante del cual su padre estaría orgulloso.

Trunks rió entre dientes, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para salir por donde había entrado, conocía de sobra el fuerte temperamento de su hermanita, prefería salir de ahí por las buenas, antes de que Bra armara un gran escándalo (como ya había hecho anteriormente), Trunks se giró una vez más para decirle algo a Bra, pero antes siquiera de cualquier palabra surgiera de sus labios, un algo rojizo al ras del suelo captó su atención, su hermana podía ser muchas cosas, pero una persona desordenada, eso no lo sería nunca.

Trunks se inclinó para recogerlo y notando con su cercanía como la prenda rojiza que había llamado su atención era en realidad una corbata, frunció el ceño, Bra tenía un cierto gusto muy peculiar por la moda, pero jamás había tenido interés en la ropa masculina, el de cabellos lilas volvió su mirada hacia la de cabellos celestes, que ya no lo veía por supuesto, toda su atención volvía a estar enfocada en el espejo, Trunks se puso en pie mirando hacia ella, extrañado recordó como le vio haciendo un par de posturas de defensa.

Más intrigado que nunca miró de forma inquisitiva a la joven, su hermana jamás había mostrado interés por las peleas, su padre si acaso la había enseñado lo más elemental cuando niña y sin embargo ella había logrado una postura perfecta al tercer intento:

_¿Acaso Bra había aprendido esa pose viéndolos luchar a él o a su padre? _

_¡Lo dudaba mucho, Bra era inteligente sin duda, pero, no lograría dicha pose solo con observarla!_

Además esa postura no era alguna que su padre o él usaran, su padre y él por supuesto (siendo entrenado por su real persona cuando niño) había aprendido su estilo de pelea, empleaban posturas de ataque y la pose que hacía Bra estaba basada en la defensa, Trunks parpadeó confuso si mal no recordaba la postura sin duda alguna era muy parecida a las que solía utilizar la familia Son, como el señor Goku.

_¿El señor Goku? ¿Por qué Bra haría una postura similar a la del señor Goku?_

-Bra –llamó él caminando hacia su hermana, con la corbata en su mano.

-¡Pensé que ya te ibas! –Bufó ella enfada, pero al notar que su hermano tenía la corbata asida entre sus dedos, todo el enfado dibujado en su rostro se esfumó y la sorpresa fue su respuesta. -¿Por qué...? –Intentó preguntar ella, pero él la interrumpió.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente estás haciendo? –Bra miró a los ojos a su hermano, sabía que Trunks jamás sería tan posesivo y protector como su padre, (eso sería demasiado) pero también del mismo modo sabía que no sería tan benevolente como quisiera y estaba segura que si le contara que había pasado y planeaba pasar buena parte de la tarde en compañía de Son Goten, los dos solos, en su departamento de soltero, al caer la noche, seguramente no lo tomaría nada bien.

-¡No te importa! –Dijo ella arrebatándole la corbata, ocultándola entre sus manos, mientras las mejillas se le teñían de un pálido rosado, Bra miró a su hermano soltar un suspiro y mirarla de forma reprobable, sin embargo no dijo nada y así sin decir nada que añadir, salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

**00000000000**

_**Tengo un cierto gusto de toda la vida por las corbatas, se ha notado? jajajaja**_

_**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en realidad cuanto estaba escribiendo esta historia, no tenía contemplado este capitulo, tenía el capitulo anterior y el sigue ya escrito, pero me parecía que hacía falta algo, una reacción de Bra, una reacción de Goten me hacía falta un algo y entonces la corbata entra en acción! Siendo su principal papel el incordiar al señor Vegeta (jo, eso siempre es divertido de escribir!) sacar el lado sobreprotector de Trunks y el lado persuasivo de Bulma que como siempre será la primera en darse cuenta de muchas cosas, no por nada es una genio!  
**_

_**Me despido, esperando que les haya gustado o si no... tan siquiera que no se les haya hecho tan malo! cualquier comentario será bien recibido!**_

_**Hasta la proxima, besos y abrazos :D  
**_

**_María de las Mareas_  
**


	8. Chapter 8

-¡No puedo! –Bufó la peliazul con los labios apretados, mientras se ponía en pie de un salto y miraba con ojos furiosos al moreno, que sentado delante de ella, al estilo indio negó con un movimiento de cabeza pacientemente. -¡Esto es estúpido! ¡¿Cómo es posible que pueda realizar la técnica de volar y no esa estúpida esfera de energía?!

-No –Corrigió él con amabilidad: –No tienes que desesperarte, hazlo con tranquilidad, de otro modo te será imposible lograrlo.

-¡Es imposible! –Dijo Bra cruzándose de brazos, mientras Goten negaba con la cabeza una vez más.

-Por supuesto que no. –Y para dar como ciertas sus palabras junto sus manos una delante de la otra, permitiendo que unos segundos después una pequeña y débil luz apareciera entre sus manos titilando, apenas visible, volviéndose más nítida unos segundos después, Bra miró la brillante esfera de energía entre las manos del saiyan y se mordió la lengua. -¡Mira!

-Presumido –Masculló ella, mirando hacia el otro extremo de la terraza, donde desde hacía poco menos de una semana venían entrenando juntos.

Goten había tenido razón en sus comentarios, el lugar, era perfecto para entrenar, nadie subía a la terraza, había sido construida por un capricho del anterior dueño del edificio, pero quedó olvidada poco tiempo después, la única puerta estaba cerrada bajo llave y la forma de subir era solicitando el acceso al encargado o utilizando su técnica de volar, por supuesto que la segunda opción fue la que tomaron ellos, además de ser amplio y silencioso, nadie les molestaría ahí.

Bra empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a él, sacándole una sonrisa al Son, que se puso en pie rápidamente y siguió tras ella.

-¿_Ey_ a dónde vas? –Pero ella no le contestó, siguió caminando -¿Te has dado por vencida tan pronto?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Chilló ella volviéndose con ojos intimidatorios al moreno, que se detuvo en seco al instante –Solo iré por un poco de agua. –Y para confirmar sus palabras la joven se detuvo, habiendo llegado a su destino, se inclinó a ras del piso, donde había lanzado previamente casi sin cuidado una bolsa deportiva, sacó una botella con agua bebiendo un profundo trago antes de regresar en sus pasos.

La chica alzó la ceja dirigiéndose hacia el moreno que volviendo a su lugar, sentado en el piso le esperó.

-No tienes que desesperarte –Dijo él con una sonrisa amable –Solo tienes seis días entrenando.

-Y de esos seis días –Contestó Bra haciendo un mohín –Me pasé uno intentando ponerme en guardia correctamente, dos intentando golpearte y otros dos golpearte sin quebrarme una mano en el intento.

Goten rió divertido.

-Bueno, entrené desde niño, mi cuerpo se ha vuelto más resistente que el común de los demás.

-O que el común de una pared. –Contestó ella sentándose delante de él, imitando su postura al estilo indio, volvió a poner sus manos frente a ella, intentando generar una energía visible en las palmas de sus manos, frunció el ceño concentrándose en la energía que debía expulsar sin éxito.

Goten recargó su cabeza en una mano esperando, miró las manos de la semisaiya, le pareció notar una pequeña y titilante luz aparecer delante de ellas, pero tan pronto lo notó, con la misma rapidez se extinguió, volvió sus ojos hacia el rostro de Bra que parecía no haberse percatado del hecho, pues su expresión no había cambiado en lo más mínimo.

Goten sonrió orgulloso de la peliazul, aunque no tenía la respuesta que ella hubiera deseado, era innegable que su técnica estaba mejorando a una velocidad encomiable, una chica como ella, sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento previo, había logrado golpearle al tercer día de su entrenamiento.

Bien había de ser sincero que el golpe que le propinó, (uno de cien), fue patético, débil, inseguro, mal dado, intentó golpearle en el pecho, pero acabó golpeándole el hombro, no tenía técnica, ni fuerza, ni velocidad, muy pocas nociones sobre las peleas en realidad, pero había logrado golpearlo, tal vez fue mera suerte, pero lo había logrado y aunque lo suyo no eran las peleas, tenía que reconocerle la enorme fuerza de voluntad que hacía que no se diera por vencida, estaba tomándose las cosas muy en serio.

Y para prueba bastaba ver los cambios que había hecho, los más evidentes su ropa, nunca la había visto usar ropa deportiva, y con sus oscuros ojos recorrió la figura de la chica, le alegró ver que a la segunda clase, había dejado atrás su perfecta y estudiada pose de chica de pasarela, los vestidos elegantes, el cabello moldeado y las uñas perfectamente arregladas; fueron cambiados por mallas deportivas, cero maquillaje y una sonrisa se le extendió en el rostro solo de recordar, su corbata de seda sujetando su cabello en una coleta baja.

_**00000000000**_

_-Buenas, Goten. –dijo el recuerdo de la joven peliazul a la puerta de su apartamento, unos días atrás. _

_Son Goten tomó un par de segundos para mirar a la chica, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, una sonrisa tembló en sus labios, pero él apenas si lo notó, echó un rápido vistazo a la joven, antes de contestar lo que era evidente. _

_-¿Bra?_

_-Por supuesto –Respondió ella sonriendo socarrona - ¿puedo pasar? _

_-Claro, adelante –Y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la peliazul, que de dos zancadas cruzo el umbral del apartamento y el moreno aprovechó esos segundos para echar un rápido vistazo a la joven de ojos celestes, le alegró notar que Bra no había cometido la misma imprudencia del día anterior la de usar ropa de gala para un entrenamiento. _

_Pero no esperaba con encontrarse con eso tampoco, su sugerente figura ataviada con brillantes mallas escarlatas cubriéndola de pies a cabeza como una segunda piel, le impedía pensar con claridad, aclaró su garganta ruidosamente antes de hablar: _

_-Perdona, es que te ves... –"Guapa, sexy, sensual, mucho mayor de lo que eres en realidad" le pareció escuchar como una vocecita burlona dentro de su cabeza enumeraba lo evidente, Son Goten río negando todos los adjetivos: - diferente. _

_-¿Tú también con eso? –Dijo ella poniendo las manos como jarras a la altura de sus caderas - ¡Suficiente ha sido con Trunks!_

_-¿Trunks? –Preguntó él extrañado. _

_-Me vio ayer con algo de ropa de entrenamiento. –Contestó ella encogiéndose en hombros, no deseaba dar demasiadas explicaciones. _

_-Ya veo –Contestó él a su vez, y luego mencionó el nombre de su mejor amigo como si estuviera meditando: –Trunks... ¿le has contado algo sobre nuestro entrenamiento?_

_-No –Respondió ella negando con la cabeza - ¿tú lo has hecho?_

_-No –Fue la respuesta de él - no estoy seguro como es que lo tomará. _

_-Solo estamos entrenando, nada más. –Dijo ella en voz queda, como si las palabras no fueran para él, si no, para ella misma. _

_-¡Si, por supuesto! –Y para finalizar la oración sonrió, como hacía siempre que quería dar por zanjado un tema que le resultaba incomodo o molesto, Goten sonreía, Bra frunció el ceño mirándolo con atención. _

_Él se volvió hacia la puerta de salida, era evidente que en ésa ocasión podrían entrenar en la terraza del edificio, como había sido el plan original, abrió la puerta y esperó, sin embargo ella no se movió, permaneció de pie, con una mirada extraña, Goten parpadeó un par de veces, abrió los labios para hablar, sin embargo ella se adelantó. _

_-¿Quieres ayudarme? –Y extendió su mano delante suyo, donde un pedazo de tela rojiza se escapó de entre sus dedos, al moreno no le tomó más de dos segundos reconocer como suyo el objeto que Bra le mostraba._

_-Es... –Intentó decir él, pero nuevamente ella se adelantó. _

_-Sí. –Accedió ella con un movimiento de cabeza, dándose vuelta mostrándole su espalda, levantó un poco su cabello mientras ella misma deslizaba la corbata sobre su cuello, Bra permaneció en esa postura cuando mucho un par de segundos, pero le parecieron una eternidad, podía sentir el corazón en la garganta y los dedos temblorosos._

_¿Qué haría si él se negara? ¿Si él simplemente se marchara? ¿Si se adelantara y la dejará sola? ¿Qué haría?_

_Por fortuna no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, apenas unos segundos después de darle la espalda, pudo escuchar los pasos del moreno regresar hacia su persona, tomar con cuidado la corbata que pendía sobre su cuello, (hacer el menor contacto de sus dedos contra su piel) y en un sórdido silencio enredar la seda roja entre sus cabellos. _

_-Listo –Dijo él unos segundos después, tras asegurarse que su cabello había sido sujetado correctamente, Bra se volvió y sonrió, él al contrario de lo que hubiera esperado estaba serio, su usual sonrisa amable brillaba por su ausencia, en cambio ella, a diferencia de él sonrió, pero no de esa forma cínica y estudiada, sonrió amable, suave y gentil. _

_-Gracias. –Y echó detrás de sus orejas uno de sus mechones azules, pudo ver a Son Goten, volverse rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida y decir con voz, que parecía demasiado jovial._

_-Vamos... continuemos con el entrenamiento de ayer. _

_**00000000000**_

-¡Mira! -Escuchó de repente la voz de Bra emocionada, sacándole de sus ensoñaciones – ¡Mira, Goten! –Y extendiendo sus manos delante de él, pudo notar una pequeña esfera de energía que había creado en la palma de sus manos. -¡Pude hacerlo!

Y ella rió contenta con la pequeña esfera brillar sobre sus manos.

-¡Muy bien, Bra, sabía que podías hacerlo! –Respondió Goten, mientras ella sonreía orgullosa, pronto la pequeña luz empezó a titilar, bajando un poco su intensidad, cada vez más hasta que se volvió una tenue luz que finalmente se extinguió.

-Desapareció –Murmuró ella, antes de cerrar los ojos sintiéndose extrañamente agotada, como si hubiera corrido cientos de kilómetros. -¿Qué pasa? –susurró bajando la mano al piso, tratando de darse equilibrio, sentía como si la cabeza le diera vueltas.

-Tu cuerpo aún no se acostumbra a ese manejo de _ki, _no es lo mismo efectuar la técnica de volar que expulsar energía, requiere mucha más concentración y más poder. –explicó Goten, mirando a la joven que se secaba el sudor con una mano, el moreno le alargó su botella de agua. –Bebe un poco, te sentirás mejor.

-Gracias. –Contestó ella bebiendo un pequeño sorbo, el cansancio iba desapareciendo de poco a poco.

-Podemos descansar un momento, si así lo deseas.

-Solo unos minutos –Contestó ella, que en un rápido movimiento cambió su postura, alzó los brazos al cielo, antes de acostarse en el piso de la azotea, lanzando un profundo suspiro, el piso estaba frío, pero no se sentía mal en lo absoluto.

La peliazul posó las manos sobre su abdomen, tamborileando con sus dedos, mirando el firmamento sobre sus cabezas, la noche era clara y hermosa, las estrellas brillaban como cristales encendidos sobre ellos.

-Son hermosas. –dijo Bra mirando como hipnotizada las estrellas sobre ellos, escuchó a Goten acceder a su afirmación, mientras él la imitaba acostándose sobre el suelo a su lado, solo que a diferencia de ella, él se había acostado al lado contrario, de modo que su cabeza quedaba a la altura de sus pies, y sus pies a la de su cabeza.

-Lo son.

-Mirando todas esas estrellas me siento tan diminuta... –Y señaló con un dedo, aquella que parecía ser la más brillante. -¿Guardarías un secreto? –Dijo entonces Bra con un tono infantil, que le logró una sonrisa al moreno.

-Por supuesto. –Contestó él.

-¡Tienes que prometerlo! –Bra respondió golpeteándole con suavidad con su pierna, en un par de ocasiones.

-Te lo prometo, ¡te lo prometo! –Dijo él, riendo divertido levantando su mano y señalando su meñique, para que viera cuan comprometido se encontraba, Bra miró de reojo el meñique y tomó como buena su respuesta.

-Cuando era niña, muchas veces vi a papá mirar solo y en silencio a las estrellas –Bra sonrió con nostalgia, al recordar como a sus seis o siete años, desde la ventana de su habitación, solía ver a su padre desde el balcón de su propia alcoba mirar el firmamento, tal cual hacían ellos en ese preciso momento. - Solo dejaba a mamá acercarse cuando él lo hacía, yo lo intenté un par de veces y papá solo se marchó. –Bra soltó una risita forzada –Nunca lo ha dicho, ni creo que lo admita, pero supongo que extraña su hogar... su vida anterior entre las estrellas.

Y soltó un suspiro, Goten miró por unos segundos en silencio el cielo antes de contestar:

-¿Tú crees eso? –Dijo él alzando una ceja, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada y sus ojos se clavaban en la brillante estrella que Bra había señalado con anterioridad. –No, yo no lo creo, seguro extrañará su hogar (sería raro si no) pero no creo que extrañe su vida anterior, como soldado de un tirano, viajando de planeta en planeta, sin establecer un vinculo verdadero con nadie, no, dudo mucho que alguien extrañe algo como eso.

Bra escuchó en silencio su contestación y la sinceridad de sus palabras le hizo comprender que estaba en lo cierto, cuando era niña le aterraba la idea de que su padre deseara más su vida anterior, que su actual vida en la Tierra, que utilizara alguna de las naves de la Corporación, se marchara y no volviera jamás, pero lo que decía Goten era verdad, era reconfortante hablar con alguien que sabía de su pasado y de sus orígenes, tanto o más que ella, sonrió satisfecha con su respuesta.

-Creo que tienes razón... –Y Bra añadió, feliz. - pero no podrás negar que la vida de papá antes de que llegara a la Tierra era genial, (claro ignorando el hecho de que fuera uno de los hombres de esa largatija afeminada: _Freezer_).

-¿Genial?

-¡Por supuesto! –Contestó ella con una sonrisa melancólica -A veces me gustaría viajar por todo el universo tal cual como hizo papá, conocer razas extrañas, culturas diferentes, hablar con ellos.

Goten sonrió mientras le escuchaba, recordaba en algún momento haber hablado de lo mismo con Trunks cuando eran más jóvenes, la vida en la Tierra a falta de enemigos poderosos se había vuelto demasiado aburrida.

Estaban condenados a vivir de forma normal y monótona por el resto de su vida, eso estaba bien para su hermano o su madre, pero él quería más, creció escuchando las aventuras de sus padres, y él quiso en su momento seguir sus pasos, su yo adolescente había sido un soñador. Goten frunció los labios.

_¿En qué momento se había conformado? ¿En qué momento había dejado de ser ese chiquillo con espíritu demasiado libre?_

-Se a lo que te refieres –respondió él- solo conocemos una pequeña fracción del universo, los _saiyan_, los _namekus_... ¿cuántas razas no deben existir ahí fuera? –dijo él señalando hacia el infinito.

Bra movió un poco su rostro para poder verlo.

-¿Nunca te has preguntando cómo hubiera sido vivir en el planeta Vejita? si la tierra de nuestros padres no hubiera sido destruida.

-No. –Negó Goten con la cabeza, mientras sentía que las mejillas se le teñían de vergüenza, como siempre le pasaba cuando decía alguna mentira.

-¡Mentiroso! –Contestó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno... tal vez... –Respondió él reconociendo su mentira -en alguna ocasión, cuando era un niño... pero es ilógico Bra, nuestras madres son terrícolas, nosotros ni siquiera hubiéramos nacido si el planeta Vejita no hubiera sido destruido. –Contestó él a su vez con aplastante lógica, que sin embargo no pudo convencer a la joven.

-No lo sé... tal vez papá hubiera gustado de mamá en alguna visita a la Tierra, ella es hermosa... tú madre también lo es, el señor Goku, también podría haber hecho lo mismo.

Goten rió entre dientes:

-¡Eres demasiado soñadora! –Respondió él sonriendo -el señor Vegeta no hubiera venido a la Tierra en alguna visita de cortesía, tampoco lo hubiera hecho papá, habrían sido conquistadores, y ni Bulma, ni mamá, los hubieran recibido con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Pero y si, si lo hubieran hecho? –respondió Bra con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro: -¿Y si hubiéramos nacido en el planeta Vejita?

Goten rodó los ojos, mientras contestaba luchando por no reír:

-Bien... si tan improbable caso se hubiera dado ¡para ti sería genial! serías una princesa, yo en cambio sería el hijo de "Kakarotto" –contestó él, imitando el tono de voz del señor Vegeta, Bra ahogó una carcajada, mordiendo sus labios - un mero guerrero de clase baja.

-¡Serías rápidamente ascendido! –Respondió ella con agilidad- ¡yo me encargaría de ponerte en bien con el rey!

-¡Vaya, gracias, que amable! –Respondió Goten son sorna.

-¡Es cierto! –Contestó Bra, frunciendo el ceño - ¡serías mi entrenador personal y amigo intimo de Trunks, entonces nadie podría decirte nada!

Goten rió entre dientes, la historia que inventaba en ése momento Bra le parecía de lo más divertida, pero igualmente ilógica, el moreno se levantó y se sentó con las piernas recogidas al lado de ella, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos.

-El señor Vegeta, tú padre, _el rey_, jamás hubiera permitido que me acercara a ninguno de los _príncipes_, en especial a ti... aquí no tiene más opción.

Bra se levantó al instante sentándose como había hecho él, de modo que aunque sus cuerpos estaban en distintas direcciones, sus rostros estaban frente a frente.

-¡Pelearía por ti! –Contestó Bra totalmente seria, miró la cara de desconcierto del joven, pero no le importó, siguió hablando sin siquiera preocuparse por lo que estaba diciendo: –Pelearía contra papá, Trunks, mamá, una horda de salvajes saiyans, por ti.

-Bra... –Contestó Goten, mirando el rostro encendido de la joven a unos centímetros del suyo, sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta, la elocuencia parecía haberse evaporado en ése mismo momento, miró a Bra parpadear un par de veces y dar un respingo de repente, su rostro adquirió un color aún más intenso y sus ojos se aguaron, se puso de pie rápidamente y volvió su vista hacia otro lado.

-En el planeta Vejita, por supuesto... –Respondió ella con rapidez -¡en el planeta Vejita!

-Bra. –Llamó él, pero ella no se detuvo, caminó apresurada hacia el lado opuesto de él en busca de su bolso deportivo -¡Bra, detente un segundo!

-Es tarde... –Dijo ella atropelladamente, con las mejillas arreboladas, sin atreverse a verlo -¡Muy tarde! creo que lo mejor sería...–E intentó meter su botella de agua dentro del bolso en un par de ocasiones torpemente, miró hacia abajo, hacia su bolso, estaba cerrado, se sintió más estúpida que nunca, su voz bajó dramáticamente y apenas si alcanzó a mascullar un: -Que me fuera...

E intentó alejarse, sin embargo no pudo, apenas dio un par de pasos, se encontró con que chocó contra un algo que usualmente no debería de estar ahí, Son Goten de haber estado a fácilmente 10 metros a su espalda ahora lo tenía a 10 centímetros frente a ella, en menos de una fracción de segundo.

Bra maldijo internamente su increíble velocidad y Son Goten aprovecho ese momento de desconcierto para detenerle, le sostuvo de los hombros con suficiente fuerza pero sin lastimarle e inclinó un poco su rostro para estar a su altura, verla directamente a la cara, sin embargo ella no le miraba sus ojos estaban clavados en el piso.

-Olvidaba cuán rápido eres –Reconoció Bra con la vista baja.

-Algún día tú también lo serás –Contestó él, mientras Bra accedía con un movimiento afirmativo, Goten inclinó aún más su rostro, para mirarla directamente a los ojos, sin embargo ella se negaba a levantar la mirada del piso, el moreno soltó un suspiro mientras decía en un tono suave y consolador. - Está bien... ¿de acuerdo?

-No... -Negó ella con la cabeza - Es una tontería... solo una estupidez... yo no... -Y su voz sonaba, nasal, como quien se recupera de una gripa, Goten frunció el ceño, podía sentir a Bra temblar bajo sus manos.

-¡Yo también pelearía por ti! –Le interrumpió él, en un tono jovial, Bra entonces dejó de mirar la punta de sus pies y levantó su rostro para encontrarse directamente con Goten que sonreía enseñando todos los dientes de manera amigable. -¡Y no necesariamente en el planeta Vejita!...

-¿Goten? -Los ojos de Bra se abrieron como platos, miró al moreno e intento decir algo, pero al igual que él hacia unos momentos las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

-Aunque esperemos que no tengamos que llegar a eso porque tu padre, me daría una buena paliza -Finalizó él, riendo, como si hubiera dicho un chiste muy gracioso. -Te veré mañana, Bra -Y luego como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento añadió:- nada de escusas...

Y diciendo eso, la soltó con suavidad, la joven, le miraba en el más profundo de los silencios, Son Goten aprovechó la oportunidad, para tomar su bolso abrirlo fácilmente y echar dentro la botella de agua que la joven frente a él intento echar en un par de ocasiones sin conseguirlo.

**000000000000000000**

**Y aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo, un poco más cortito que los demás, pero creo que poner algo más, sería un poco forzado, quiero un poquitín de sentimientos aún "no definidos" aja... no definidos, si claro. **

**Despues de todo no llevan ni una semana entrenando juntos, no te puedes enamorar de alguien tan rapido, minimo 15 días, jajaja como Gohan y Videl en el dichoso entrenamiento para volar... o eran menos días? creo que si... no lo recuerdo... honestamente, pero si fueron poquitos días los que pasan juntos y siempre me dio la impresión de que en ese rato se sienten atraidos uno por el otro, pero esa no es la pareja en cuestión de este fic, el punto es que voy dandole tiempo al tiempo. :D**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente, besos y abrazos!**

**Saludos**

**María de las Mareas. :D**


End file.
